Going Home - An Amourshipping Songfic
by AnotherShipInTheWall
Summary: In the aftermath of Team Flare's attack, Ash is ready to return to Kanto. However, he doesn't want to leave Serena behind. There's something about her that is so different, and so strange at the same time. As a new feeling starts to bloom between the couple, a force from the Performer's past threatens to separate them forever… An Amourshipping Fanfic, with a twist!
1. So Close, Yet So Far

Hello guys! Junior here!

I've decided to start my own amourshipping story, but with a twist, 10 chapters, 10 songfics, 10 Mark Knopfler songs! Check out my Tumblr, anothershipinthewall to know which songs are next!

So, without further ado, let's begin!

1 - So Close, Yet So Far

(Song: So Far Away – Dire Straits)

After his loss in the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum's world crashed entirely, his opponent in the battlefield had betrayed him, although his intentions were nothing but good (as he found out later) that didn't seem to solve the main problem: He had trusted in him, he had try to fight against Team Flare alongside him, only to find himself and his Pokemon attacked, defeated and tortured.

In the end, everything was fine; he had managed to defeat Lysandre, with Alan and his Charizard's help. When both Zygarde calmed down (thanks to Bonnie and her deep connection with Puni-Chan), and Lumiose City started to regain his beauty and peaceful aspect, both League finalists had a little talk.

Alan admitted the wrong of his ways, and asked to forgiveness. Ash said to him that everything was fine, all of Team Flare was captured and being held in custody now, so that was the important part. He ignored the fact that Alan said he was a much better trainer and person, and he deserved the Kalos League trophy.

_ You won the final match. I didn't – said Ash bitterly –

Pikachu hopped in his shoulder and together, they started to walk away, leaving Alan more than confused.

In that moment, Ash Ketchum had only one idea in his mind:

He needed to find their friends as soon as possible, especially… Yeah, especially Serena. The fact that the main square of Lumiose City still looked devastated didn't calm him down at all.

 _Here I am again in this mean old town  
And you're so far away from me_

It took Ash a few hours to found out everything that happened with their friends in his absence. How Bonnie had calmed down both Zygarde's versions, how Clemont fight against Team Flare's scientist, Xerosic, to take back his gym, and, when he found out the experiments that were being conducted in the place, decided to activate a secret self-destruct sequence to blow up the entire building, just after make sure that neither Ash or any of their friends were there. He was lying in a hospital bed, a few scratches in his body, but perfectly fine.

The one who was not so fine, was Serena, sleeping in the bed next to the blond inventor.

 _And where are you when the sun goes down  
You're so far away from me_

Ash questioned some people, mostly police officers, and found out that the honey-haired girl entered Lysandre's Labs in order to save Manon's Pokemon, a Chespin, who was actually not sick, but just forced by Team Flare to sleep, in order to manipulate Manon's emotions and, by extension, Alan's. Serena did an amazing job saving Chespin, but at the end of the day, and after fighting so may Team Flare goons, she had fallen, exhausted.

Ash was so proud of her, after all their adventures together, after all this times that Serena reminded him to "not give up till the end", he was admired at how his friend managed to save Chespin's life, she was asleep now, but he wanted so much to being in her place.

Ash stopped mid-track in his thought. "Wait, why would I want to be in her place?" the answer was very obvious: He certainly didn't want to see Serena suffering "But, she's not suffering, Nurse Joy just said that she needs to sleep a bit more, but beyond that, she's perfectly fine" Still, it wasn't fine, something was missing.

And then, he realized. One of the things that he loved "Wait, did I just think about love?" the most about Serena, was her smile and her cheerful energy, without her being awake, he was missing those two things. Ash noticed how his hands started sweating, he really _wanted_ Serena to be awake, but, why?

 _So far away from me  
So far I just can't see  
So far away from me  
You're so far away from me_

_Ash, you're going to stay here all day? –Clemont asked, now up and ready to go home -

_What? – Replied the raven hair boy, turning around and noticing that night had already fallen -

_You've been watching at Serena for almost four hours now – Bonnie chirped, a smirk plastered on her face –

_Sorry guys, I'm just…

_Worried, we know, It's okay Ash. But you don't need to wait here, you can do that outside, eat something, I'm pretty sure that you're hungry

_Or maybe we can get him some food, big brother

_Good idea Bonnie, will be right back, ok Ash?

When the two brothers started to leave, Ash spoke again:

_Bonnie, can you stay a little longer? I must ask you something.

The young girl nodded and sat besides Ash

_Bonnie, why do you watch Zygarde and Dedenne sleep?

Bonnie let out a chuckle

_What kind of question is that?

Silence, Bonnie sighed and answered:

_Sometimes, when you're too worried about the people, or the Pokemon you care about, you just watch them every day, every moment you can…

_Isn't that what they call, you know, a stalker?

_Not exactly Ash, you're worried about Serena, right?

Ash nodded. Serena was perfectly fine, but she was still asleep, and that was driving him crazy

 _I'm tired of being in love and being all alone  
When you're so far away from me  
I'm tired of making out on the telephone  
And you're so far away from me_

_Why? Nurse Joy told us that she was fine

_I just want her to wake up

_Because you're worried about her

_Exactly

_Because she means so much to you…

_You're right…

_And because you love her

_Right again… Wait, no, not like that!

Bonnie started to laugh uncontrollably, much to Ash's despair, after another moment of silence, he spoke again:

_Maybe… I feel different about her… Maybe I _do_ love her Bonnie, but how can I be sure?

_As much as I like to Ash – said the girl, getting up and heading to the door – I can't help you, if you're going to talk to somebody of this, you need another kind of… connection

_Thanks Bonnie… Can you do me a last favor?

_Sure! You want me to keep my big brother away from this door as possible, right?

_Always the clever one…

 _So far away from me  
So far I just can't see  
So far away from me  
You're so far away from me_

After the young girl left, Pikachu jumped on Ash's lap

_Pika?

_I'm not sure how I really feel about Serena, buddy

_Pi-pika-pi Pika-pi-pi-pikachu-pika-pi?

_I don't want to talk about Kanto

_Pika-pi?

_I don't want to leave her… Not just yet… Tell me something else, buddy, help me to understand why I feel this way, please…

 _I get so tired when I have to explain  
When you're so far away from me_

_Pi pika pika-pika-pi pika pi-pikachu

_That's a great idea, Pikachu! Greninja, come out now!

_Ninja!

_Ok Greninja, we're gonna have a different kind of training tonight, you ready?

_Ninja!

Ash and his Pokemon closed their eyes, in less than a second; the blue Pokemon had changed drastically, now taking what their friends used to call his "Ash-Greninja" form.

_Ok, Greninja, are you with me?

_Nin…Ninja

_Tell me, do you see Serena over here?

_Nin…

_Focus on me now… Tell me, what do you feel?

Greninja took a deep breath, upon closer inspection; it noticed that Serena's hair was messy, so gently, he put it behind her ears, back in its place

 _See you been in the sun and I've been in the rain  
And you're so far away from me_

_She looks even more beautiful now…

_Ninja

Immediately, the blue frog Pokemon returned to its original form

_That's what I said, she does look beautiful…

And so, Ash spent the rest of the night with their Pokemon, talking about Serena

Pikachu was more focused in Kanto for a simple reason: If he had to go back, he could lose Serena forever, and if he left his feelings unspoken, that would harm his heart eventually…

Greninja insisted on the fact that he seemed to like the performer very much, and that feeling wasn't something new, but the constant training and battles made Ash forget about his feelings every now and then…

Talonflame didn't have much to say, but the bird Pokemon was happy for his trainer, and even teased him a little, saying that both of them would be "such a nice couple"

Hawlucha stated that Serena seemed to be happy every time she helped Ash with something, and couldn't help but noticing how much effort she had put in the costume he had used in their battle against Sawyer

Goodra said that Serena made it feel comfortable when it was a little Goomy, Ash agreed that Serena always cared about Pokemon, even when some of them were not hers, Goodra also said that he needed to wait, because this kind of things had to be known by the performer. Ash couldn't help but feel nervous about that

And finally, Noivern said that even though Ash was his father, due to the fact that he was the first thing he saw when he was born, he felt that Serena was someone to trust, as she was always looking after him, and caring about his wellness

After that, Ash understood this new feeling better, and decided to talk about that with Serena as soon as she could wake up

 _So far away from me  
So far I just can't see_

Which she did, one minute after Ash has fallen sleep over one side of her bed. The young performer hold back the tears of emotion that were flooding her. She felt a little touch and turn to her right, to see Pikachu with a smile, trying to explain something that she had already presumed. The trainer has been awake for ours, waiting for her to finally open her eyes.

_You really care about me, don't you? – Serena asked, lowering her voice -

 _So far away from me  
You're so far away from me_

Still asleep, Ash Ketchum simply smiled

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Worried or Jealous?

Hello again guys!

I'm really thankful to all who read and/or reviewed my first chapter. Just so you know, I'm gonna pretend Ash is 16 and Serena's 15 throughout the whole story; I think that age fits with the characters…

So, without further ado, let's get on with the second!

2 - Worried or Jealous?

(Song: Why Worry - Dire Straits)

He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing that. How Serena looked even more and more beautiful with each passing day? Heck, even with each passing hour…

Ash suggested making a trip to the wetlands, so Goodra could come back to its home, besides, he didn't want to leave Kalos yet. Clemont agreed with the idea, since his Gym was still in repair after the Team Flare attack, Bonnie would go to any place with his brother, and Serena…

Serena couldn't be happier. She and Ash didn't talk too much after what happened in the hospital, they really didn't need to, or at least, not yet. The prospect of Ash leaving Kalos couldn't be more darker to the performer, so any extra time with the trainer was a blessing.

They were outside the Pokemon Center in Lumiose, waiting for the re-start of their journey, their first stop, they had agreed, was the Wetlands, Goodra was needed back home, and Ash couldn't ignore that

Ash couldn't ignore either the beautiful girl staring at the starry night outside the window, Bonnie and Clemont were already sleeping, and he was expecting to do the same. But Serena didn't move from her place, he approached silently and asked

_ Serena, is everything okay?

And then, everything came crashing down, like a waterfall and for no apparent reason, Serena started to cry. Ash ran into her, desperately trying to find out the reason for her behavior

_Serena, what's wrong? What is it?

Silence

_Tell me, please, what is it?

 _Baby, I see this world has made you sad_

_Is it me?

Serena looked up, and answered with another question:

_How can it possibly be you, Ash?

_ I… I don't know… I'm bad when it comes to understand any kind of feeling…

_I've seen it, trust me

_What do you mea..?

Ash stopped mid-question, that wasn't important.

_Just tell me, what is wrong? Why are you crying?

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, those beautiful, blue as a mixture of sea and morning sky, eyes

_Trust me… Please

_Tonight, it's been two years

_Two years of what?

_Two years since the last time I saw Calem

_Who's Calem?

Serena frowned, Ash sensed, for the first time in many months, that she was angry

_You never listen to me, do you?

 _Some people can be bad_

After that, she stormed back into Bonnie's room, Ash tried to reach to her, but after five failed attempts and a very angry blonde little girl telling him to get lost, he gave up and went back to the room he was sharing with Clemont

 _The things they do the things they say_

_What did you just say!?

_Her boyfriend – Clemont replied calmly – Calem was Serena's boyfriend before she met us… I mean, not before she met you, obviously but…

_Oh, I see…

_Is everything okay?

_Why wouldn't it be?

_You surprised me there, Ash, if I didn't know you better; I would say you felt jealous for a moment

_About what?

_About Serena loving someone else…

Once again, the silence flooded the room, Clemont figured this as a sign to end the conversation, and tried to sleep again, meanwhile, Ash was thinking about that guy Calem, and about jealousy too. He really didn't know why, but there was something wrong with the whole thing. He hated that guy already, and he didn't even know him or why!

And then, it struck him as a lightning, it was pretty obvious really, if Serena had a boyfriend, that only meant that she trusted him, that she was capable of doing everything for that person, that she loved him. And the worst part was that if she was crying, then that could only mean one thing.

 _But baby, I'll wipe away those bitter tears_

Calem did something horrible to her.

 _I'll chase away those restless fears_

And he had to fix that.

 _That turn your blue skies into gray_

Knock knock!

Bonnie was fast asleep, so Serena opened the door begrudgingly.

_What do you want, Ash?

_Talk…

_We can talk in the morning

_I can't wait so much

_Why not? – Serena didn't even flinch, her body stuck to the side of the door with determination and anger -

_Because I need to know what Calem did to you, and how can I fix it, or at least, I just… I just want to listen to you

A small smile appeared on Serena's lips, and she quietly closed the door, trying to not startle her roommate, and hoping this was a chance to confess her feelings to Ash

 _Why worry  
There should be laughter after pain_

And there he was, Ash Ketchum, dense as a brick, trying to understand why his best friend was crying. That Calem guy never hit her, according to Serena, never harm her in a physical way, but her wound was deeper than he could ever had imagined.

_I'm… gonna tell you a story – Serena started – About my past. Calem was my neighbor; he was a charm, really sweet boy…

Ash gulped, "charm, really sweet", those word were like stings, especially because Serena wasn't describing _him_ , but other person. Was that jealousy?

_...He helped me to train for the Rhyhorn races; he was really supportive through all my childhood, my mother was always hard with me, and Calem was there, always there, with a smile, reassuring me that everything was right, that he was going to be with me the whole time…

 _There should be sunshine after rain  
These things have always been the same_

 _After I turned 13, he and I gotten even closer, I still remember his birthday present late that night_

 __What was it?_

 _Serena blushed, she really didn't want to talk about that, not with Ash, but the look of pleading in the trainer's eyes did the trick._

 __ I'll tell you if you let me finish the story, Ash…_

 __Sure Serena, sorry, go ahead_

 _So why worry now  
Why worry now_

_Well, after a few weeks, we had our first date

_As in a couple?

_ No Ash, date as in a calendar

Seeing no response in the face of his best friend, Serena sighed

_ Yes Ash, date as a couple, we had a pair of those, it was really… something else. In time, he changed, he showed me the same affection as always, but he seemed a little too concern about me, she followed me everywhere, he reminded me every day not to talk to strangers, and every time I was with my friends he was always there, always wanting to know about my activities, my conversations, I even caught him once trying to read my diary. He even was jealous of you.

_Why me?

 _Baby, when I get down I turn to you  
And you make sense of what I do  
And all the isn't hard is the same_

_He found out that I had your handkerchief under my pillow, I've never told him from who it was, but I started to hate him since the moment he tried to take it away from me. That handkerchief was mine, and it was all I had left of one of the most… caring boy I've ever met

Ash couldn't help but feel terrible, not only because of the bad situation Serena were in the past, but for himself, he couldn't avoid it, he was acting worry all the time, he wanted to know everything about Serena, but, without meaning to, he was acting exactly like Calem…

_A night like this, a stormy night, two years ago, we had a fight, we tried to talk about it, but there was nothing we could do, he insisted that he was worried about me; I told him that I need some space, and we broke up… But now I have you… guys. You've helped me a lot, and I'm so thankful for that

 __I'm sorry Serena. I didn't know, and if you mentioned earlier, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, I promise to you, it won't happen again_

 __Thanks Ash, that really means a lot_

 __So, can you tell me what it was?_

 __What was what?_

 __That birthday present Calem gave to you…_

 __Oh…_

 _Why worry  
There should be laughter after pain  
There should be sunshine after rain_

 __He… kind of kissed me_

 __Kind of?_

 __ Yea, you know… on the lips? It was only one time, tho…_

 __WHAT?!_

Ash's sudden outburst made Serena understand that the raven haired boy was not only dense, but as jealous as Calem, in that exact moment, she scream loudly

_You don't understand it either, Ash Ketchum!

And she was back into her room, crying like that unfaithful night, two years ago. Pikachu, who was waiting for his trainer to come back, noticed her and went up running to Ash, asking him curiously

_Pika?

Ash was worried again, this time wasn't about Serena, but about him, where the hell all that jealousy came from? He looked at his partner and simply answered

 _These things have always been the same  
So why worry now  
Why worry now_

_I really screwed up this time, buddy…

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, how was it this time, guys?


	3. The Fool and The Lightning

Hello again guys!

Sorry this took me so long, but I have lots of things to fix in my life right now, and though this fic's one of them, is one of the least important…

Headcannon: Ash knows Mark Knoplfer's music, just for the sake of the fic, especially this chapter!

Anyway… Here's the third installment!

3 - The Fool and The Lightning

(Song: I'm The Fool - Mark Knopfler)

He just sit there, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion; he unintentionally harmed Serena, his mind clouded with the idea of her loving someone else. It wasn't natural of him to get worried about these things, after all, through the years almost each one of his former companions had found love in their lives, but Serena was another case.

Serena was a special case.

 _I never thought I'd be the one_

 _To be the raging bull_

So he stood up, and started walking towards Serena's Room

_Who is it? – A young girl's voice asked –

_Bonnie, it's me…

_Who's me?

_Please Bonnie, Ash, its Ash, I really need to talk with Serena

The door barely opened, Ash tried to enter the room, but was received with the little blonde girl doing something strange, frowning.

 _There'd always be a smoking gun_

 _Who'd up and lose his cool_

_She's crying, Ash

_ I never meant to…

_Let me finish! She's crying and is all because of you

_How do you know?

_I was casually… hearing your conversation

_Then help me, please Bonnie, I need to fix this, I need to be able to make her happy again

_I'm not telling you anything Ash, I'm sorry but you need to find that out for yourself, if you don't understand Serena's feelings, that's your problem

_Which… Which feelings?

Then, without another word, the young girl closed the door. Ash noticed a soft poke in his ankle; he turned around to see his loyal friend, Pikachu

_Let's… Let's just go back to the room buddy… Seems I have a lot to think about…

_Pika…

Ash didn't take off his shoes, he just threw himself in the bed, their eyes weighed, but the soon-to-be Pokemon Master had no desire to sleep, the only thing he wanted in that moment was to see Serena happy, He needed to see it, just a smile, no matter how small. Truth be told, his feelings for the performer were getting stronger with each passing minute, but he could not admit it to anyone. Not even to Clemont, one of his best friends, who just had woke up, turned on the light, put on his lenses and with a voice of absolute fatigue, inquired:

_Ash… What's wrong?

_Me…

_Come again?

_Me Clemont, I'm the one who's wrong… The one who keep messing up things, the one who…

_The one who can't admit his love for Serena

For the second time that night, Ash Ketchum raised his voice

_WHAT?

For all response, Clemont just let out a laugh.

_To be honest, Ash, it's something completely evident, particularly in the last few weeks. Since that time she found you in the Bewildering Woods, and helped you to regain your confidence for your gym battle, you started paying more attention to what she says and what she does, you've been smiling every time she has praised the way you fight or your determination in the Kalos league.

_I guess you're right, Clemont… But why right now? Why I'm feeling this way just now, after all this time travelling with her?

_I'm not inside your head Ash, so I can't be sure of that… But maybe I can get inside your thoughts with a different approach…

_Science is so amazing! Thanks Clemont!

The blonde inventor grinned a little before calmly stating:

_It's not science this time Ash, but psychology…

And after almost half an hour of chatting, Clemont understood his friend's predicament. Ash had to admit that was dense to understand emotions, and Clemont avoided giving details about Serena´s feelings. The time was not, nor was he the indicated for that type of disclosure

_So… What should I do now, Clemont?

_That's a really good question, Ash… What do _you_ want to do?

For all response, Ash let out another question:

_How do I express my feelings for Serena? How I tell her without, I don´t now, freak her out?

_ You should consider this predicament as a Pokemon battle, Ash

_How's that?

_In your battles, you usually study the opponent, the terrain, the speed and precision of your enemy, a lot of factors besides the type advantage, in this case, you should do the same, imagine Serena as an obstacle

_ But she's not!

_Just try this for a second Ash, imagine this situation as a new challenge, analyze it, and then come up with the best possible strategy, I wish I could be of more help, but…

_I got it!

_Really?

_Yes Clemont, you're a genius! But I need your help with something else

_Whatever you need, my friend

It was the dawn of a new day in the Pokemon Center, clouds of storm forming in the sky, letting go a little drizzle.

Serena could finally sleep, but it was of no use, a nightmare had been playing in her imagination time after time, she screaming to Ash, angry at him, only because he was a little jealous. Well, maybe not a little, but it wasn't his fault after all, their journey was coming to an end, and she blew up the first real chance she had to express her feelings

Bonnie was beside her, attentive of her needs like some kind of soldier, they didn´t talk about the matter too much

_How do you feel, Serena? – The little girl asked, awakening her friend -

_A little bet…

She never finished the sentence, in that precise moment, a loud sound could be heard from outside the building, the two girls rushed to the balcony, fearing a surprise attack from Team Rocket, or worse.

But this was not the case, the sound was from a guitar, wielded by non other than Ash Ketchum, before anyone could say one more word, he started playing, a calming, soothing melody coming from the loudspeaker.

 _I never thought I'd be the one_

 _To be the raging bull_

 _There'd always be a smoking gun_

 _Who'd up and lose his cool_

Bonnie looked at Serena, her friend's face blushing uncontrollably, eyes fixed in the love of her life, and a big smile adorning her features. Ash noticed her presence in the balcony, but he could not precise if she was happy or not with his way of "confessing". He was focused on his task, knowing this was the right way to do the things.

 _I never thought I'd have to say_

 _I'm sorry, my love, because_

 _I'm the fool I never_

 _Fool I never thought I was_

Clemont joined the duo in the balcony, happy with the act of his friend. Her sister gave him a puzzled look and asked.

_This was your idea, big brother?

_It's all his Bonnie; I only helped with the equipment

_I think Mt Serena just exploded – Bonnie joked, seeing the reaction of the Performer to the words "my love" –

 _I left my dreams with broken strings_

 _It's time I learn to talk_

 _Stop falling over things_

 _Teach myself to walk_

The soft drizzle turned suddenly in a heavy rain, Serena, always the worried girl, started to shout at Ash to come inside, that all was forgiven, that he was to catch a cold if he continue outside. But her words had no effect on the trainer, who was decided to end his song…

 _I'm not a Superman_

 _Or Mr. wonderful,_

 _Because I'm the fool I never_

 _Fool I never thought I was_

Ash finally noticed Serena smiling, and without a doubt, it was one of the happiest moments of his life, his objective was accomplished, but he was far from ending his serenade

 _I'm the know it all_

 _Trying to mend his broken heart_

 _But I don't know who to call_

 _And I don't know where to start_

Rain was pouring down, harder with each passing second, Serena was torn between listening to Ash's beautiful song, or insisting to him to enter the building once and for all, she decided for the latter, only to see the raven haired boy smiling at her, his eyes beaming with content and joy, he stopped for a minute, only to announce:

_I didn't finish yet, Serena!

_I know Ash, I know the song, but please, come inside, that's enough!

For all response, Ash continued

 _Now if you should lose your faith in me_

 _I don't know where I'd run_

 _I hope you'll always let me be_

 _Your only one_

Serena realized how strong those words were. She was always confident in Ash, as a trainer, as a good person, as a friend, and she was supportive all the way…

 _Am I your one true love?_

 _Or am I too late for your applause?_

With this song, her love one recognized that support. Serena had to be, once more, by his side, so she went inside the building…

 _I'm the fool I never_

 _Fool I never thought I was_

Only to quickly ran out the door…

 _Darling_ , _I'm the fool I never_

 _Fool I never thought I was_

But, in a cruel twist of fate, a lightning struck the ground that Sunday morning near the Pokemon Center, Ash Ketchum the boy who was soaked from head to feet, received a devastating electrical blast in less than a second. Serena screamed, horrified at the vision, while Clemont and Bonnie rushed to the reception to call Nurse Joy for help.

For a second, Ash stood there, looking at Serena´s eyes, with her smile faded away. An instant later, he collapsed, unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Dream of the Sleeping Trainer

Hello again guys!

Chapter 4 is up! Thanks to all of you who continue to support me, as you can imagine, English is not my native language, so it'd be nice to receive criticism about the way I write (and the development of the story, of course)

Anyway, let's keep going!

4 – Dream of the Sleeping Trainer

(Song: Dream of the Drowned Submariner – Mark Knopfler)

The night had fallen and, through one of the windows of a hospital in the Kalos region, a boy and a girl could be seen.

_Ow! – Said the boy for the umpteenth time –

_You should really stop whining Ash, is for your own good – a sweet voice gently scolded him –

_But it hurts!

_You aren´t the same boy who told me how his Charizard used to attack him with a flamethrower everyday in his journey through the Kanto region, aren't you?

_Do you remember that?

_Of course I do, - The performer replied, soaking the cotton in alcohol again - I like to know about your past experiences, it's always great to know about your many adventures, the things you did in the past, your plans for the… - Serena stopped for a second, then continued – future

Ash noticed the subtle change in the tone of her voice, if she was thinking in the future, it meant she was thinking in his departure, actually, Ash started to feel very uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Kalos, still, he but didn´t said anything else, his body still hurting from the lightning strike

 _We run along easy at periscope depth_ _  
Sun dappling through clear water_

_So… - Serena began again – Are you gonna tell me what were you thinking, putting yourself at such risk just for a song?

_A song for you, you know, a Serena-de

The girl let out a chuckle, and in all response applied more pressure to a particularly big burn Ash had in his left arm

_Ow!

Silence fell between the two of them again, Ash awakened four hours ago, extremely weak, and asking for Serena, she was there, waiting for him, her body trembling with a possible side effect of her best friend's collapse. He had tried to say something, but the doctor recommended two things: Silence and rest. The first one was really easy, the second, considering how Serena occupied Ash's entire mind, was impossible.

 _So went the dream of the drowned submariner_ _  
Far away from the slaughter_

Bonnie was particularly joyous, clinging to Ash's arm for minutes, repeating over and over again how worry they were after the incident, how she was afraid of Ash's condition, and adding (with a smirk) that Serena didn't move an inch since Ash was placed in the room.

Clemont stated that Ash was definitely a lucky boy, reckless, but lucky, the fact that he was completely soaked from the rain made the lightning strike absolutely worse, the inventor went on for a little (per Ash request) explaining the location and the severity of his burns, indicating that he had to listen to the doctor's orders and erase from his mind the idea of any Pokemon battle or stressful activity. Ash wasn't fond of the idea, but orders are orders, he thought. Maybe this was the chance he needed to spend more time with Serena.

 _Your hair is a strawflower that sings in the sun_ _  
My darling, my beautiful darling_

Pikachu spoke to him in a very low voice. Since years now, he had this strange ability to communicate with his partner and understand him, despite the fact that the only thing that comes out of his friend's mouth is his own name. The yellow rodent explained to him that his other Pokemon friends were aware of the incident, with Noivern and Hawlucha trying to take down the door of his room, while Greninja and Goodra were calmer, and Talonflame was circling around the hospital for the past two hours.

 _So went the dream of the drowned submariner_ _  
Cast away on the water_

As for Serena, the one Ash was most interested in; she simply placed a soft kiss in his head, and told him she was really glad he was ok, and if he needed something, she was ready to help him.

One by one, his friends left the room, when only Serena was left, Ash asked:

_Please Serena…

She turned around, flustered immediately. It was almost funny how Ash realized only now he had that effect on her.

_Please… stay

And, for the next few hours, she stayed by his side, smiling and attending his wounds.

 _From down in the vault, down in the grave_ _  
Reaching up to the light on the waves_

_Are you mad at me? – Ash asked, lowering his voice, Serena could see the regret reflecting in his eyes, she denied before talking -

_Not as much as you think I'd be

_Why is that?

She took a deep breath "Well Serena, this is your chance, so please, for the love of Arceus, don't screw it up"

_Can you imagine if you… if, after the strike, you had… if you…

_If I were killed by the lightning?

The performer suddenly felt an awful sensation, like a sword piercing through her heart, she put a hand on her chest, holding back the tears, Ash noticed this, and slapped himself mentally

_Sorry Serena, I didn't mean to…

_But… But that´s exactly what I was talking about Ash! What if your injuries were worse, what if you woke up with amnesia, or worse, what if you didn't wake up at all, what I'd tell you to your mother?

Ash was silent, but Serena had to keep going

_Ash sang me a song during a storm and he… he got killed by a lightning! And it was all because of me! Because I made him feel bad when he was jealous, because I was too stupid at that time! And because I've been too shy to tell him during our journey that I… I…

Serena couldn't hold it anymore and started crying uncontrollably. Ash, unsure of what to do, placed a hand over her hair and started to stroke it gently, he needed to make her feel better, not only because she was his friend, but because he was trying to understand his own feelings, too.

So he kept caressing her hair, hearing her sobbing, trying to figure out a way to…

As a wrecking train, an idea hit him.

 _So she did run to him over the grass_

 _She fell in his arms and he caught her_

_I really like your hair, you know?

Serena froze for a second and looked at him; he was smiling, his eyes fixed on her, what was going through his mind to say such a thing in a moment like this? The performer asked herself, while the Trainer started talking again:

_It reminds me of this time, years ago, I was learning about fire type Pokemon with some friends and we had this assignment, to look for one and study it, so I search, and search, I spent hours and I couldn't find one.

 _So went the dream…_

_And there I was, alone, until a girl showed up and asked me if I wanted to make a team with her. I accepted and she smiled. She had managed to get a Growlithe; it was so little you know?

_Probably a newborn… - Serena replied, Ash agreed –

_It was really nice… I spent that time with her, chatting and playing with the little Growlithe, what I do remember the most was its fur. Golden with a hint of brown, just like the girl's hair

_Professor Oak said it was a shiny Pokemon, which was very uncommon to see…

_So I guess… I don't really need to tell you about the girl, right?

 _Of the drowned submariner…_

_Oh yes you have to; I did tell you that I want to know about your past, Ash…

And so he did, Ash told her everything about the straw-hat girl, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the fact she was brave and strong enough to keep playing with him and the Growlithe despite she was hurt in her ankle… Until this day, she was a strong, confident girl, sometimes shy,

_It's a problem…

_It is not, it's a part of who she is, she should not try to change or hide that. She's also very talented

_She has made a lot of mistakes…

_Who hadn't? She's sometimes hard, and cold too…

_Cold? – Serena asked –

_Yes, she is. And if she weren't, right now I´d still be sitting on a log in the middle of a snowy forest.

That night, once again, Serena didn't have the chance to reveal her feelings, she tried to go back to the subject of Ash's injuries, but he dismissed it, saying that was a conversation they would have later. She understood and stayed with him, until fatigue took her away from him, and she fell over his bed, still smiling.

 _Far away on the water_

Ash opened his eyes, unaware of his surroundings, the room was different of how he remembered, Serena was still there, asleep, not over his bed, but on a chair that wasn't there before. The tone of the walls was not the same he had seen previously, could it been that…?

The conversation he had with his dreaming girl was now only a blurry memory, fading away quickly, he still felt very weak, and so he came up with only one reasonable conclusion:

_It was all a dream… - he said to nobody in particular, before falling asleep again –

 _Far away…_

 _On the water…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Long Long Road of Realization

Hello guys, Junior here!

Once again, thank you; really thank you for all the support! You're the reason for my inspiration, it's fantastic each time I receive a note in Tumblr or a comment in Fanfiction, so I ask you to keep doing it , please…

Ok, that's enough

Here's what you were waiting for…

Chapter 5!

5 – The Long Long Road of Realization

(Song: The Long Highway – Mark Knopfler)

While most of the people dream about an impossible journey, a reunion with a lost loved one or a situation beyond reasoning, Ash Ketchum´s dreams were not like that at all…

_Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

The yellow Pokemon executed his trainer command with swiftness and surgical precision, landing a direct hit on the enemy, which could barely recover from the devastating attack

_Milotic, use Hydro Pump!

The beautiful water-type Pokemon started to from a whirlpool with its tail, but Pikachu was faster.

_Use Electro ball!

In a flash, both attacks collided with such power, that the users were sent flying across the battlefield, however a loud cry from the west side of the field predicted the outcome.

_Milotic is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner, and the victory is for Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!

_We did it buddy!

Just when Ash started to run towards his friend, the scene changed drastically, surrounded by darkness and all by himself, the young trainer was in an unknown territory.

Until he heard a voice…

_Ash!

 _Heard a bell being toll_

A really sweet voice, filled with concern, invaded his ears and clouded his mind, like so many times in the last few weeks…

_Ash, wake up!

With no guide at all, he started to walk towards that voice, trusting in the person who cried his name

_Ash, come on!

And then it happened

 _Before the break of day_

A flash of light came through his body, a wave of wonderful sensations that accompanied an apparition in front of him, a young girl with short hair, wearing a pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar, a gray top, and brown boots

_Come with me – she said –

He didn't respond and simply took her hand. Serena led him to a new environment, a field full of flowers of all colors and sizes, she lay down, with her hands in her waist and he imitated that position

_Ash…

_Yes?

Serena grasp with force her blue ribbon, a special gift from Ash, the young trainer noticed the gesture and started to remember how many times he had seen her doing that, like the ribbon was some kind of amulet she depended on

_I've always… wanted to say something to you… - The performer whispered, fear of rejection in her voice -

_What is it, Serena?

He looked at her eyes, those big, blue sky eyes, waiting for her response, she opened her mouth, but no sound came from it, instead of that, another voice, awfully similar, could be hear next to him:

_Ash Ketchum! What is the meaning of this?

 _I heard my name being called_

He turned around to see another version of Serena, this time with long, golden hair, wearing a red skirt, black hi-tops and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow

_So, what's this… And… who is she?

_Well – Ash strived to come up with a reasonable answer – She is you, of course

Suddenly, he felt a slight pressure in his back; once again, he turned around to see the short hair Serena with her body pressed against him

 _Down that long highway_

_Se…Se-Serena! – He exclaimed, feeling extremely flustered –

The long Hair Serena kneeled down to his level and looked at him directly in his eyes, asking:

_Yes, Ash?

He stood up and started walking backwards, with his cheeks still in a deep red tone, immediately; he heard that sweet and melodic voice again:

_So, how do I look?

A new version of Serena, this time with long hair and wearing a Fennekin costume winked at him and repeated her question, Ash gulped, remembering the first time he saw her wearing that outfit, she looked so breath-taking amazing…

_Pretty… Really pretty – said Ash, wondering from where that came from, he never saw the girls around him the same way as Serena, she was a strange case, someone who made him feel more important than the usual, but… Why was that? And… since when he had those emotions hidden inside him?

 _You don't get long  
You don't get long_

But a new question remained, those feelings started n the past, but what about the future? His return to Kanto was inevitable at this point in time, still, he was looking for all kind of reasons to postpone it, return Goodra to the wetlands, spend more time with the Lumiose brothers, investigate about the whereabouts of Team Flare scientist Xerosic (even though he knew he was captured by Officer Jenny several weeks ago)

 _You don't get long to stay_

_You really mean it? – A couple of voices asked, at this point, Ash was a little terrified by the attack of so many Serena's, what was the point of this dream? What was the hidden message? -

_Ash… You mean it? – Asked one of them again –

_Ash… You mean it? – Repeated the other one –

Defeated, the raven haired boy turned around, only for being captivated again. In front of him were two more Serenas, one of them wearing a Florges-inspired furisode, while the other one was wearing an actual costume with the shape of the same Pokemon. As both of them started to walk down an invisible stage, Ash looked more attentively at them, wondering who looked more… beautiful was the word, right?

Another Serena popped up in the flowers field, this time using a ball gown, Ash knew it was the same dress she used the night of the Pokemon Showcase Dance Party. For some reason, looking back to that moment, he felt some awful sensation. It was noticeable how much his friend wanted to dance with him that night, however, once the music stopped, she lost her chance, and he never offered to her to reprise the moment.

Maybe have a closer look at Serena was the thing he needed, maybe share a more intimate moment, maybe ask her to…

 _Kiss me once and I'll be gone  
Down that long highway_

Whoa! Where that came from? Serena was her best friend, how could he be thinking of something like a kiss?. However, one that idea appeared on Ash's mind, it never left.

Suddenly, a storm crashed down, one by one, snowflakes started to fall, more and more quickly, Ash noticed three figures in the distance, two of them with short hair and the other one with long hair. The Pokemon trainer tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, while two of the "snowy" Serenas helped him to regain his feet, the other ne looked at him angrily.

_What? – Ash asked, pretty sure the reason for the frowning in Serena's features was him –

Then, he remembered the forest.

 _Spirits call from way beyond  
Lord I may not disobey_

The loss at the Snowbell Gym, him leaving the Pokemon Center, how he spoke with a mixture of sadness anger with Serena

And the snowball

Same snowball that now, in this dreamland hit his face with full force, making all the Serena´s versions disappear of sight instantly.

 _Spare a thought for the vagabond  
Down that long highway_

He was alone now, Pikachu appeared in front of him again and said something, but he didn't listen. Even with his Pokemon companion at his side, Ash could feel the loneliness, the emptiness that Serena's departure had left in his heart

And if he felt that way, how much more painfully would it be for Serena seeing him leaving Kalos, how would she cope with the prospect of (best case scenario) spending countless days and nights without him, or (worst case scenario) simply never seeing him again?

 _Down that long highway  
Down that long highway_

A soft crying interrupted his train of thought, between the trees in the flower field, a young girl had fallen and sprained her ankle, Ash, now transformed in a younger version of himself, helped the little Serena, who tried to get up but felt towards him, he supported her, and for a second, embraced her softly  
He realized then, as time froze, of his feelings. Feelings that were hard to talk about, especially because the first time he felt that way was in the summer camp, then, with the passing of the time, that feeling fade away, along with the memory. But now, with Serena back in his life, he felt that way again.

And maybe this could sound selfish, but he really wanted to feel that way again, so he would stay in Kalos, for as much as necessary, simply to make her childhood friend understand something.

That he was in love with her

 _Down that long highway  
Down that long highway_

Serena felt a way of relief when Ash opened his eyes. The two of them where alone, she came closer to him and asked:

_Do you need something, Ash?

Still confused, his crush asked:

_Serena, what happened yesterday?

She gulped and Ash could notice that she was keeping a secret of some sort:

_Well, you woke up, we made sure you were okay, and then…

_And then I asked you stay

Serena´s cheek acquired a light pink tone

_And then we chat… - Ash continued – And you fell asleep over my bed

_Yes, about that, I'm so…

_Oh, thank Arceus! It wasn't a dream after all!

Intrigued, Serena approached the bed and questioned:

_What do you mean Ash?

For all response, he took her hand and made her trip over the hospital bed, she tried to grasp on something, only to feel how Ash contained her body and embraced her. Flustered with a shade of red darker than normal, Serena asked:

_What's…?

_Sssshhhh… Serena, it was a long way to get to this moment…

She didn't say anything else, and simply enjoyed the hug

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. The Trouble With Feelings

Hello guys!

Sorry for the long silence, but I thought it was necessary, my father took a little vacation and I enjoyed being home alone, which ended with him returning TWO days before what I thought, with some disastrous results, I've got food poisoning (I think I'll never have chicken soup again in my life), and I'm a little closer to start a new life alone in another region of this country next year (One can only hope)

Anyway, unless one of the many quarries here in Olavarria explodes, taking everyone out with it, it's safe to assume I'm gonna keep writing.

On with the story!

6 – The Trouble With Feelings

(Song: Are we in Trouble now – Mark Knopfler)

Step by step, Ash Ketchum came out of the hospital fully recovered, with his usual burst of optimism and energy, his friends and Pokemon couldn't be happier for him. The first thing that he wanted to do was to challenge Clemont to a Pokemon battle, but the blonde inventor refused, stating that Ash had to listen to the doctor's indications and take rest for a few days more…

The trainer from Pallet Town shrugged, but, knowing his companion was right, he took a different approach:

_So, guys I was wondering if you wanted to… come with me to the wetlands to say goodbye to Goodra?

Everyone agreed quickly and that was the main activity of the day, Ash and Serena were walking ahead of Clemont and Bonnie, there was some small talk now and then, but nothing really significant. Serena was waiting for him to say something about what happened last night, but Ash remained silent about the subject.

The moment of farewell came, and Ash shared some thoughts with his Dragon-type Pokemon:

_This is not a goodbye my friend, we'll see each other again…

_Goo… Goodra – Said the Pokemon, wrapping his beloved trainer in its arms –

_ I promise, besides, I can call you once in a while

_Goo…

_I know it's not the same, but you're friends need you right now Goodra, more than I can possibly need you

_Goo…Goodra Goo… - replied the Dragon, a sad expression in its features -

_ Please Goodra, don't worry about it, you and the others gave your best in the Pokemon League… I… I couldn't be more proud of you

One last smile, one last hug and one last waving. After that, Ash and the others were back on the road to Lumiose City.

As the gang began their march towards the Kalos' Capital City, Serena increased her speed a little, enough for her to be positioned beside Ash, she took a deep breath and, remembering what happened last night, extended her hand to make contact with his. Middle air, she stopped, starting to think it was not a good idea to be that bold, not specially in front of their friends.

Ash, however, was able to read her mind, and with a swift movement, intertwined his fingers with Serena's, action that caused the Performer to acquire a deep tone of red in her features.

_Ash… - she whispered –

_Yes? – Asked him, with a smile plastered on his face –

Serena melted away at the vision, Ash was smiling, and it was just for her! After so much time passed, he had finally made a move! The raven haired boy closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed the feeling of Serena's hand, it was soft and smooth like silk, and also, really warm…

Clemont, accompanying the two from behind alongside his little sister, was oblivious to the whole situation in front of him. Bonnie, however, was not, as she saw the complete scene developing between the two "lovebirds", the young child let out a squeak of delight

Ash, knowing what had happened, stopped and let go of Serena's hand, looking straight to Bonnie

_Is there something wrong? – He questioned –

Bonnie smiled and started to look for something in her purse while she was trying to explain:

_It finally happened! I can't believe that… Dedenne, where´s my camera?

For all response, Puni-chan revised inside the pocket he used to sleep, and handed the girl a little object

_Ok, now both of you, hold hands… And smile! – Bonnie happy chirped -

_Um… Bonnie? – Ash asked, visibly upset with something – I think we should keep going, it's getting late

Just when the young girl was gonna ask what was wrong, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance, quickly, Ash sprinted towards it, leaving his three friends more than confused about what had happened.

No questions were asked after that, Bonnie tried to say something, but was met by a glare from his brother.

_If Ash is having a bad time, he will simply tell us in the right moment, please Bonnie, don't force anything

Seconds later, Ash came to a clear in the middle of a forest, where a Charizard and a Weavile were having a fierce battle, instantly, at the sight of the Trainer of both Pokemon, he shouted

_Alain!

The mentioned turned around, his companion, Mairin, smiling and waving. Him? Not so much.

_Let's have a battle!

 _I_ _t wasn't just the music_ _  
It wasn't just the wine_

After a few minutes, Ash thought that maybe this was a bad idea. His mind was clouded with the fact that he let go of Serena's hand, and now, she was disobeying an order from his doctor (and from her), but all that he wanted to do was to battle.

And right now, with him looking at Serena and sighing every five seconds, this couldn't be considered a battle at all.

Out of focus. That was how Ash felt in that moment. Charizard's flamethrower hit Pikachu in the right spot, sending him flying towards his trainer. The yellow rodent was visibly affected, but regained foot quickly, looking at his opponent furiously.

In that precise moment, Alain raised his hand, Clemont asked what was going on and the trainer simply stated:

_I wish to end the battle

_What? – Ash questioned, visibly confused – Why?

 _Some other kind of magic_ _  
Was sending shivers up my spine_

_Because it seems quite obvious that you're not paying attention Ash, Charizard, return!

Clemont had no option but cancel the match; he asked if everything was okay, when both trainers said yes, he went to help Serena with lunch. Alain sprinted towards his opponent.

_So, what is it?

_What do you mean?

_C'Mon Ash, you don't fool anyone, specially not me, you were not thinking straight, there was something else in your mind…

 _Then I was falling_

 _And I fell for you, and how_

Ash sighed, looking at the object of his affection, as she was teaching Mairin how to properly groom Chespin

_ Or should I say, someone else? – Alain stated –

_ I forgive you – said Ash, changing the topic, his eyes fixed on the performer –

 _Darling, Are we in trouble now?_

_What?

_ I said I forgive you Alain, I thought that everything that happened in the last few weeks was because of you, but it wasn't your fault really. I was… so angry at myself, I had the Champion title at my hands, for a second I believed it was something tangible, something possible. But it wasn´t. You beat me, fair and square.

Silence fell between the two of them, and Ash looked over to Serena before speaking again:

 _The say we've grown up_

 _But we´ve been searching all this time_

_ All my life I tried to be the very best, of course, alongside the way I made friends and met tons of people, but beating the Gym leaders and make my way to the top of each Regional League was always my goal. Now my adventure in Kalos is over, I don't have any more reasons to stay here, and however… I don't want to leave this place.

_You don't want to leave her alone – Alain continued – You know that she is a strong, beautiful and charismatic girl, that she can make her own way, that she´s gonna be fine wherever she goes, but it simply doesn't fell right to leave her behind.

_It's natural for me to say goodbye, I mean, it's part of my life, I do that every day and in every region, over time, it hurt less and less each time, and I just need to go to a Pokemon Center, make a call and done! I see them again

_ But it's not the same – Alain replied, looking elsewhere – Because it's different this time, if you leave her, something will be missing, something that at the beginning seemed…

 _I wouldn't own up_

 _Never would admit, to flying blind_

_Normal – Ash commented –

_Common – Alain added –

_Natural

_A little bit different

_Once in a while, unexpected

_Even annoying at the beginning…

_Annoying? Not that one, Serena never annoyed me

Silence

_Alain, you weren't talking about Serena, were you?

Even more silence…

 _But in the Darkness_

 _We found each other anyhow_

 _Darling, are we in trouble now?_

_How much did you have to wait? – Ash questioned -

_For what?

_For realizing you're in love with Mairin

Now, Alain was the one caught off guard

_I guess… I guess I tried to hide it for some time, but eventually I had to give up, there was no way that this feeling was gonna disappear. So, we talked about our journey together and she said: "I want to keep travelling with you" And I simply didn't say anything, so she thought that I didn´t wanted to, but I explained to her, everything…

_Everything?

 _When we'd talk it over_

 _Love was a cry from a distant shore_

_Except for those three little words

_Three little words?

_You know… I *cough* you

_Oh, I see

_I don't even know how to start telling her this, it's so complicated!

_So frustrating to not be able to express your feelings clearly!

_So worrying knowing that maybe she will think all of this is weird

_And the fear of leaving alone, to go to another region, a different place in the world…

_Without her – said both at unison –

_Basically, you´re a mess of feelings Alain…

For the first time in months, Alain started to laugh; Mairin looked in his direction, and smiled

_You're a mess too, Ash

 _Then we found each other_

 _And all that we'd been searching for_

After that, somehow the air felt lighter, the two Trainers had shared a deep, personal secret, and could comprehend each other a little bit better. Minutes passed and the two of them rejoined the group, when asked about what they were talking about, the two of them remained silent.

After a nice lunch and some small talk, Alain and Mairin said their goodbyes and returned to the forest, Ash smiled at the sight of the two of them holding hands while getting into the woods. He gulped, and decided it was the moment for him to do something

_Serena… Can I talk to you?

_Sure Ash, is there something wrong?

 _And I'm done denying_

 _I guess by now you know_

Ash tried to shot a menacing glare to Bonnie, who was observing the scene with great interest, Clemont picked up the gesture and used his Aipom Arm to give he and the performer the privacy they needed

_I want… I need to go back to Kanto, Serena

_I knew you would said something like that

_But I don't want to leave you… And I want to make sure how I really feel about you… That's why I'm staying in Kalos

_For me?

Clearing his throat, Ash took Serena's hands and smiled:

_For both of us. Right now, I need you more than anything in my life. And I really want to make this work, but for that, I need time

_Ash…

_Yes?

_How much time exactly? – Serena said, fearing the answer –

 _I'm through with trying_

 _Can't bring myself to go_

_One month. Four weeks to try this… Whatever this thing it is. Four weeks to find out if I belong to you, four weeks to apologize

_What for?

_For not realizing my feelings earlier, for not giving you the proper attention when you needed.

 _And all of these feelings_

 _We said we never allow_

 _Darling, are we in trouble now?_

Serena didn't say anything else, and she had to admit this whole scene was something a little bit funny. The boy who was such a good Trainer, who had a strong sense of decision and recklessness, was confused about something so simple as his feelings. However, this was no time to laugh about it.

Serena came closer to Ash and promised him whatever was going to happen to them, they would discover it together, he smiled and asked:

_Well… What now?

_Now… I guess the first step is you taking me on a date, Ash – Serena replied with a smile –

 _Darling, are we in trouble now?_

Ash gulped again. On the outside, he remained calm as he and the others regained the pace to get to Lumiose City before sundown.

On the inside, he was freaking out…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Mademoiselle Can't Decide

Hi and on with the Chapter guys, quickly!

7 – Mademoiselle Can't Decide

Song: Mademoiselle Will Decide – Mark Knopfler & Jools Holland

_Mademisul… - Ash stuttered for the umpteenth time – What this means, again?

_Lady – Clemont replied quickly – Is Kalosian slang, she will like it, I can assure you

_Mademiss…

_If you learn how to say it before tonight, of course

_Madmisil… Dang it!

_ So… - Clemont ignored the efforts of his friend, trying to pronounce a word he almost never heard in his life, and changed the topic – How is that you ended asking Serena to a date?

_I didn't!

_Oh, so I have to assume our best friend has psychic powers, Ash?

_Fine… I did ask her on a date, but it was only, and I repeat only to have breakfast with me!

_Worst plan for a date that I ever heard

_Clemont, c'mon, this is serious! I did ask her to date me, but suddenly she turned all red and started asking me where we were going

_And what did you say?

_Have breakfast with me here, at the Pokemon Center!

Clemont and Pikachu, who was also very interested in the details of the story, facepalmed at the same time.

_And then, she got mad – The raven haired boy continued -

_It's comprehensible

_She was so angry at me, that I say the first thing it popped into my mind. "Don't worry Serena, it was just a joke"

_And she thought the whole "date thing" was the joke

_Exactly, so she got _really_ mad at me. I panic, I tried to explain myself, and finally I tell her I was gonna take her on a date tonight, but I couldn't tell her where we were going because it was a surprise

_ Nice save Ash! – Clemont replied, tinkering with a new invention – So, where are you really taking her to dinner?

_Well…

_Because I assume you have planned the date, right?

_Actually… No?

Another facepalm, and Ash was starting to get even more nervous

_Luckily for you – Clemont added with a smile – I believe I can help you. The future is now, thanks to science!

 _Wait a minute now!_

 _(The girl is thinking)_

 _Well, will she wear that hat_

 _Before she goes outside?_

Meanwhile, in another room…

_Ok… so this one?

_For the millionth time Serena, yes, the pink hat is perfect! – Bonnie replied, visibly tired –

Still, the Performer wasn't totally convinced, she started to walk around the room, making gestures over the three hats on the bed

_The problem with the pink hat Bonnie, is that it's too similar to the one I use everyday

_So?

_So… I need to look different tonight; this date needs to be special

_Then use the brown one

_It will make me look like a Diglett from above, Bonnie!

_Last time I checked, you were taller than Ash, Serena. Okay, what about the blue one with yellow stripes?

_This one is perfect, actually… It's just, you know, the colors are a little unbalanced… And look, just here in this border, you can see the stitches… I mean, it's very pretty, so I believe the only option I got is to wear it…

Bonnie's smile turned into a frown as soon as she heard a last comment from Serena

_Unless we go back to the shop! Come on Bonnie, help me out!

 _Will she do this or that_

 _And be satisfied?_

 _Who can tell?_

 _Mademoiselle will decide_

_ I present you… - Clemont made a dramatic pause and then continued – the best ally you can get for tonight… Mr. Perfect Date!

_ Salutations, young Ash! – Said a little robot, with a screen in his chest and a heart-shape head – How may I assist you today?

_Wow. Science is so amazing! How does it work, Clemont?

_It's quite simple actually; Mr. Perfect Date has gathered information from movies, books and songs about how to have the most splendid evening for a couple, he will guide you and tell you how to procede, you just have to answer some questions, and remember: Be completely honest

_Okay! Let's begin – Ash said enthusiastically –

_ Very well, young Ash, first question: What are you gonna wear tonight?

_ Um… This, I suppose? – Said the Trainer, pointing to his own clothes –

_ WRONG! – The machine screamed and immediately, zapped Ash –

_ Oh, I should have mentioned it, don't say too many stupid things or he will get mad and zap you – Clemont said sheepishly –

 _Come on down the midway  
Baby do you want to ride?_

From behind the curtain, Bonnie asked:

_Still not ready, Serena?

_ Sorry Bonnie – the performer answered quickly – But I really want something perfect for tonight; I want Ash to see me like he had never see me before. I want to impress him, is his first date with a girl, after all, I want to be special, for both of us

_ It is your first date for you too, Serena?

_ Well, not exactly, I now I shouldn´t, mostly because it were terrible experiences, but I had a few with Calem back in my hometown

_ Ugh… That name again… Sorry for bring the topic Serena…

_ Don't worry, he's in the past, and Ash is my present… and my future too, I hope

_ And you believe a fancy dress is the best way to impress him?

_ Yep. The fanciest I can get, Bonnie

_You know that Ash probably doesn't think the same, right?

_ What do you mean?

_ Well, we both know Ash, and he's not a… you know… elegant person. He will probably take you to one of those all you can eat buffets outside Lumiose Square

_ I have high hopes for tonight Bonnie, at the very least, higher than that.

 _Is it gonna be the roller coaster  
Or the slippery slide?_

_ Carvanha´s Savage Buffet!

ZAP!

_ Please young Ash, you can do better than that.

_ But you can eat lots of food in that place!

_ Remember, it's not about the food, it's about the moment, and it's not only for you, it's for her too – the robot replied –

Clemont came short quickly with a tablet and showed it to his friend

_ The Shangri-La Palace?

_ Yes, it's probably the most luxury Restaurant in all Kalos

_ She would love it Clemont, but I don't think I could pay for it

_ You don't need to. It's been paid in advance

_ By who?

Clemont remained silent

_ Oh no, no, no, no. You didn't Clemont!

_ Of course I did

_ Why?

_ That's what friends are for, aren't they? Besides, I'm Lumiose City Gym Leader and Main Scientist, some people owe me favors

 _Who can tell?  
Mademoiselle will decide_

_Just one more picture, please Serena!

_ Fine…

_ You sure look beautiful! I just hope I can someday get a girl as much as pretty as you for my big brother

_ I've always wanted to ask, why you never picked me as a candidate for Clemont?

_ Because I saw the way you looked at Ash when you give him back his handkerchief

Serena blushed; definitely Bonnie was smarter than everyone thought

_ Well, can we go back to the Pokemon Center? There's only one hour to 8 o'clock!

_ Oh my…! Run Bonnie, run! – Said Serena, almost forgetting to paid for her new dress –

 _Whatever you want baby  
Whatever you want to do  
Whatever you want baby  
You know Daddy's right here for you_

ZAP!

_ No young Ash, recommending Mrs. Serena to keep eating after you spilled drink on her by accident is not correct!

_ Why should I do then?

ZAP!

_ At least apologize! – Said the robot, highering the pitch in its voice – Now, after the dinner, where are you going to?

_ That's an easy one! Route 14!

_ Excellent! Beautiful scenery, a really classy choice!

_ Besides, I heard that the area is full of friendly Haunters and Gastlys, and now that I left Goodra in the wetlands I have a free slot in my team!

The robot stood there, motionless

_ Clemont, I think something's wrong

_ I believe you're right Ash, it doesn't suppose to…

_ ALERT! ALERT! – Mr Perfect Date announced – TOO MANY MISTAKES! TOO MANY! IMPOSSIBLE TO CREATE THE PERFECT DATE! INCOMPATIBLE SUBJECT! OVERHEATING! OVERHEATING!

_ Ups…

 _Wait a minute now!  
(The girl´s still thinking)_

_ Do you to plan to kiss him?

_ Bonnie, shut up! – Serena said, a very noticeable shade of red on her face –

_ I´m just asking… It's a date after all, isn't it?

_ Yes…

_ Then you have to cheer up, Serena, it's gonna be the best moment of your life!

_ I know what you mean, Bonnie. It's just I already told you, I don't have good experiences with dates

_ Hey, listen to me Serena – said the blonde girl, suddenly stopping in her tracks – Ash is not Calem, he's different, he's special

_ He is…

_ He's the love of your life!

_ Bonnie, please!

_ Hehehe, I'm just teasing you Serena, it's only for your own good, I haven't seen you relaxed in all day

_ You're right Bonnie, but I'm so worried, what if something goes wrong?

_ Well, we've been travelling together for a whole year now, things never went according to the plan, and I think that was the best part. You just have to wait and see, like he´s waiting up there – said the blonde girl, pointing to one of the windows of the Pokemon Center –

_ Yes, he is

_ Your knight in shining armor

_ Bonnie, shut up, for the love of …

Serena never finished her sentence, a huge explosion could be heard from Ash's room, the windows of the place shattered and a large column of smoke coming out from it. However, neither Serena nor Bonnie seemed preoccupied.

_ Seems like my brother's in there too – Commented Bonnie, smiling -

Serena didn't respond. She was only thinking that her best friend was right. She got her chance with Ash, and she wasn't gonna waste it.

 _Now she's got a divorce lawyer  
Once she was a beautiful bride  
She's got the house and the money  
Will she want but she can't divide_

_ Arceus help you Ash, you destroyed the robot!

_ Sorry Clemont, I know how much you worked on it and I…

_ I didn't mean that Ash, I'm just wondering if you learn anything from it

_ Lots of things actually, but… I'm afraid I will not remember everything tonight and I will end screwing up the whole date

_ Maybe not, I just have an idea Ash, why don't you treat this date like a Pokemon battle?

_ What do you mean?

_ Wait for the beginning, explore your possibilities, try to keep with the flow, improvise as the night keeps going on, and in the best possible moment (like you always do), do your move!

_ Actually… That's the best advice I heard in all day!

 _Who can tell?_

_ This Kirlia perfume will suit you nicely! – Bonnie suggested, and Serena agreed –

 _Mademoiselle will decide_

_ Ash, even if you don't like the suit, you have to wear it!

_ I know, I know – said the Trainer, looking at himself in the mirror – It's all for Serena

 _Well well, Mademoiselle_

 _Well well, Mademoiselle_

_ Turn, turn, turn… Perfect!

_ Are you sure?

_ Really Serena, you couldn't look even more gorgeous! Go for him, tigress!

Serena smiled and made her way to the entrance of the Pokemon Center

 _Well well, Mademoiselle  
Well well, Mademoiselle_

_ Pikachu, Clemont, it's time… Wish me luck…

_ You'll be fine! Remember, you do this for her

_ Pi, pi Pikachu!

 _Who can tell?  
Mademoiselle will decide_

She looked at him, dressed with a blue suit, where did he got it? And those black pants?

_ How do I look, Serena?

_ Really gorge… Ejem… Really nice Ash! What about me?

Yellow hat, pink and blue-sky dress with a heart-shaped broche. But the best part… That face that was saying "I waited for this moment for so long" Ash didn't doubt for a second before answering:

_ Absolutely beautiful… Ready to go, M… Mademoiselle?

Serena blushed and took his hand, from a balcony above, the two Lumiose siblings where watching the happy couple, they smiled silently as Ash and Serena started to walk.

It was gonna be a long long night…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Date at the Shangri-la Palace

Hello again guys, no tricks this time, this is the date episode, promise! By the way, Surstroming IS a dish, google it :P

8 – Date at the Shangri-la Palace

(Song: Our Shangri-la – Mark Knopfler & Emmylou Harris)

Perhaps it was the fact that she was on a date with Ash Ketchum, or could it be that he was taking her to a "surprise place", or maybe it was because he was holding a hand really close to her face for the last 10 minutes, blocking her view

Whatever was the reason, she was redder than ever, and Ash noticed that almost immediately

_ Serena, are you okay? You seem to be catching a fever…

_ Don't worry Ashy, I'm fine

Suddenly, despite the crowded streets and the sound of cars and people, silence felt between the two of them

_ Did you… Did you just call me Ashy?

_ I… I mean – Serena blamed herself for that mistake, before the raven haired boy interrupted her –

_ I like Ashy

_ Really?

_ Yes, really. You can call me Ashy if you want to, Serena. And I can call you…

Silence again

_ You couldn't came up with a nickname for me?

_ I'll do eventually, don't worry, but I'll stick with Serena for now. I really like your name

Serena blushed harder and tried to change the topic:

_ How much long before we get to the "surprise place"?

_ A few more blocks… It's quite visible, even from here, you know?

_ Okay… Ash, can I ask you something?

_ Sure, go ahead

_ Why do you think that my face gets all red every once in a while?

_ I guess it's because you're getting a cold or something

_ Dense as ever – She replied silently -

_ I'll assume you blushing has something to do with me, then?

_ Pretty much, it's just another way of showing you my feelings

_ Well, I learn something new tonight, but please, can you stop doing that so often?

_ I don't think it works that way, but… Why?

_ Every time I see you red, I think you're sick or something and that worries me inside

Serena smiled, even without trying; Ash could be a really romantic person

_ You never… blushed for anyone? – She asked -

_ A few years ago, in a town called Altomare, after a girl kissed me

_ WHAT? – Serena screamed out loud –

_ Don't worry Serena, it was just on the cheek, if that matters. Besides, it wasn't even a girl

_ Come again?

_ I'm pretty sure it was one of the Guardians of Altomare, Latias, disguised as a girl

_ You really had all sorts of weird adventures, hadn't you?

_ Yep, we can talk it about those during dinner, because we're here!

The Shangri-la Palace was exactly what it's name suggested, a huge white mansion with seven balconies, a pretty big garden with flowers from all regions, a jaw-dropping interior of gold leaf, crystal and marble, blue chandeliers who gave the place the most possible romantic ambiance, golden tablecloths, emerald cutlery, all of it impeccably arranged around the center of the saloon, were, much to Serena's delight and Ash's chagrin, was a dance hall, from which a really soft music could be heard.

_ This... is fantastic, Ash! How did you even could afford a dinner in a place like this?

Before he could answer, a woman approached the happy couple

_ Welcome to the Shangri-la Palace. I'm sorry to inform you, but at the moment all of our tables are taken, I can take a reservation if you want, though

_ I've already... I mean, we've got already a reservation

_ Oh, fantastic – said the women, holding a tablet – Can I get your name, please?

_ Ash Ketchum

_ Here it is, and your beautiful companion is Mrs. Serena, I assume?

Ash smiled and Serena blushed, the woman guided the two of them to one of the closest tables to the dance floor. When Serena was about to thank her, the woman whispered:

_ I´m a big fan of your performances, Serena, and I must say, you have a really good looking boyfriend

_ He's not my boyfriend!

_ Right, sure – the woman replied, leaving the menus on the table and the two lovebirds alone –

Ash looked at the names of the dishes with increasable desperation. He didn't know any of those

_ What the heck is a Boudin Noir? – The Trainer asked loudly, Serena couldn't help but laugh, when he realized the tone of his voice, he apologized –

_ It's okay Ash, I don't even know what half of these dishes are made out of

_ It doesn't have pictures of the food

_ Or even explain what's on it

_ Okay, let's do this: We close our eyes, pick one and let fate decide

_ Sounds a bit ridiculous, but why not? – The waitress approached to them and smiled at the weird behavior of the couple –

_ I'll have… Feebas Casoulet – Serena said –

_ And for me… Softened Surstroming? – Ash's choice came almost like a question, and he couldn't help but wonder why the waitress was trying so hard not to laugh –

_ The dishes will be ready in 20 minutes, more or less, thought I suggest you to change to one of our tables in the outside, young man

_ Okay… - Said Ash, as the waitress was leaving, just then, she noticed a sad smile on Serena's face – What's wrong?

_ Nothing, it's just…

Ash looked to his right, he knew he was gonna regret this, but then remember a phrase he heard during that day

"This is not only for you, but for her too"

_ You wanted to dance, right?

_ Maybe… But whatever you picked on the menu…

_ Don't say anything else, Serena, we still have 20 minutes, let's go!

He took her hand gently, and together they made their way to the center of the room, just when a new song started to play

 _it's the end of a perfect day  
for surfer boys and girls_

_ Serena, I still don't know how to dance, but I want you to have a good time, so… Tell me what I have to do

_ O-Okay. Now, put your right hand over here…

_ Here?

Serena blushed furiously

 _the sun's dropping down in the bay  
and falling off the world_

_ A little higher… There, now, the other hand, up here

_ Like this?

_ Exactly, now I put my two hands in your waist…

For the first time, Ash understood why he was blushing. It wasn't only because she was so close to him, or her patience to teach him, or the sound of her voice

 _there's a diamond in the sky  
our evening star  
in our shangri-la_

_ Lower your right hand a litt… Not so lower!

_ Sorry

Ash was blushing because Serena was there, with him, nothing else mattered, there were no distractions, no Pokemon Battles, no fights against Team Rocket, nothing else but the two of them in that dance hall, in that precise moment

 _get that fire burning strong  
right here in my now  
it's here and then it's gone  
there's no secret, anyhow_

And quite frankly, it felt awesome. What they were doing could not be considered dancing in any place of the world. They were barely moving, ecstatic, lost in each other's eyes.

Spinning slowly, smiles fixed in their faces, the same for the blushing. Suddenly, Ash felt a little pain in his heart and a rumble in his stomach, it wasn't hunger, or nervousness, or anything he had felt before. Could the sight of Serena be the responsible for such an amazing feeling?

She let go, but he didn't wanted to, he hugged her tightly and whispered:

_ Thank you, Serena…

 _we may never love again  
to the music of guitars  
in our shangri-la_

Serena, needless to say, felt in heaven, during the hug, she looked at Ash's hair, she was taller than him and from her position, she taught that maybe, maybe…

No, it was a great risk

But…

She was afraid he would break the contact, but that didn´t happen. Instead, he just started to, again, moving slowly around the center of the room

The slow music was really soothing, so she got lost in the arms of the boy who she loved so much

 _tonight your beauty burns  
into my memory  
the wheel of heaven turns  
above us endlessly_

Ash suddenly felt a hand in his hair, stroking it gently; he looked up and noticed one of the biggest smiles on Serena's face

_ I'm not a Pokemon for you to groom, you know?

She laughed way too harder at that, however, the Performer could reply:

_ I've wonder why you hair is always a mess

_ Considering that – Ash quickly replied, imitating her movements – I've always thought that your hair seemed really soft. And I just checked, it's truth

_ Do you think I look good? Even without long hair?

_ Why would you ask me that?

_ Even my mother says that she preferred my long hair…

_ I think you look beautiful, no matter what

 _this is all the heaven we've got  
right here where we are  
in our shangri-la_

The two remained silent for a few moments after that, they spent forty minutes dancing until they noticed that the waitress was calling for them, they sadly broke the hug and headed to the garden.

However, Ash had an ace up his sleeve; he put his hand around Serena's waist and forced her to be closer to him. She couldn't help but wonder where Ash had learned all those "tactics"…

 _in our shangri-la..._

The waitress was gone by the moment Ash screamed:

_ WHAT'S THIS?

Turns out all that was in his plate was a grey cube (of unidentifiable meat and with the size of his little finger), no ketchup, no oil, not even salad. Just a grey cube inside a plastic box.

_ I'm never ordering Softened whatever-it's-name-was ever again in my life

_ Surstroming – Serena corrected – You can share my Casoulet, if you like

_ I don't know Serena, is not even that big

_ I insist – she said, grabbing the spoon and putting closer to his mouth – Here, have some

It tasted good, Ash had to conceal, Serena offered the spoon again, but he politely rejected. In less than ten minutes, there was nothing on her plate

_ You didn't even take the Surstroming out of the box Ash, is there something wrong?

_ I was thinking…

_ About?

Silence

_ Let me guess, you were thinking why the Surstroming comes in a box

_ Nope

_ How are Pikachu and the others?

_ Also no

_ What are you gonna have for desert?

_ Are _you_ gonna have dessert, Serena?

_ I don't think so, the Casoulet was so salty that I don't have appetite anymore. And don't try to fool me Ash, what are you thinking?

_ About you and how nice you look under the moonlight, Serena

_ F-For real?

_ Of course, but I was thinking if I should tell you or not, I don't want to creep you out or something like that, but I've been watching you the whole night, and… You looked even prettier every time I did.

Serena didn't answer, just smiled

_ So… should we going back? – Ash asked, standing and offering his hand –

_ I guess. But you must pay for the food first

_ Paid in advance

_ You thought of everything, didn´t you?

_ Someone else did for me – he said, lowering his voice, Serena didn't heard -

_ Oh, don't forget your Surstroming

Ash picked the plastic box, opened it, and without even thinking (or smelling), swallowed the entire cube

And immediately regretted doing that

The smell that came out of his mouth half a second later disarmed Serena completely, even though she managed to ask:

_ How does it taste?

He didn't answer

Half an hour later, Ash and Serena were in the Pokemon Center, in front of a vending Machine. The Trainer finishing his sixth soda can. The smell was still strong, however.

_ Well – he said, trying to not open his mouth so much – I knew I would screwed up

_ It's not your fault Ash…

_ It is, Serena, it was my idea

_ You gave me a splendid night Ash, even better than I could imagine, and I don't care if you smell like rotten Magikarp, I want to thank you for it, and I got the perfect way to do it

_ What's th…?

He never finished the sentence; all he could think was that Serena was kissing him. Not the way Latias did, of course, but on the lips. He tried to kept his mouth shut but he couldn't

And that´s when Serena broke the magic

_ S-Sorry – she stuttered – But you smell so bad Ashy!

_ I know, I know – he said, laughing – Thank you Serena, and… What should we do now?

_ Well, I guess I will get some sleep Ash, thanks again for a wonderful date – Said the Performer as she gave him a little peck on the lips – Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow

When she was gone from sight, Ash sat up on a bench and touched his lips, reviving the moment. He then came up with a perfect nickname for the girl that was stealing his heart:

_ Good night, my Sweet Serena…

Unbeknownst to him, two silhouettes were listening around the corner.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. The Land Where I Belong

Hello again guys! Write this chapter was almost an impossible mission and I'm not sure why, (cof *english is not my first language* cof) but here we go!

9 – The Land Where I Belong

(Song: Metroland – Mark Knopfler)

As soon as Ash Ketchum opened his eyes, the air filled with a subtle and familiar fragrance, making an effort to remember the events of the night before, he realized it was Serena's perfume. Perhaps she was right there, sleeping in the same bed with him?

He looked at his right and his heart dropped, obviously, that was not the case, the only one sharing the bed with him was his loyal friend, Pikachu

_ Pika? – The yellow rodent asked, feeling observed –

_ Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to disturb you

_ Pika! Pi pikachu?

_ I slept just fine I guess, I don't know why the bed smells like Serena's perfume, though

_ Pi… Piiikaaa?

_ Oh, it was fantastic! She even ki… - Ash stopped suddenly, Pikachu didn´t need to know so much, at least not yet –

_ Pika?

_ Nothing important buddy, go back to sleep

Just when Ash was about to do the same, someone knocked on the door, groaning, he got up and opened it. A figure in some sort of space suit "It's too early for weird things" – thought the Trainer –

The "astronaut" removed his helmet, revealing to be Clemont himself

_ It is safe to go inside? – He asked –

_ I guess – Ash replied, still confused –Why do you ask?

_ You mean you don't remember what happened last night? The pestilent smell that came out of your mouth, as soon as you started talking about your date with Serena?

_ Oh… Now I do remember

_ I had to ask her for something to counter the smell, but not even her perfume was enough. I had to share the room with the girls, but it seems that Pikachu didn't mind about your condition at all, by the way, can I ask you something?

_ Sorry about that, Clemont – Ash apologized, at the same time his phone announced three new messages in his inbox – And of course, you can ask me anything…

 _Yearning we were yearning  
Green light blinding on the rail_

Simultaneously, Serena and Bonnie were sharing breakfast. The little girl pleading for more and more details about the date, Serena simply smiled and asked:

_ Okay Bonnie, shoot. What else do you want to know?

_ Did he say some romantic lines to you?

_ Actually, it was quite surprising, he did. Unwillingly, though

_ And in a scale from 1 to 10, how much did he smell?

_ Worse than a Garbodor

_ And…

Bonnie let out a giggle before ending her question, at the same time, Serena's phone rang twice, the same message could be read on her and Ash's screen, like some kind of planned joke, the little blond girl and his brother asked the same:

 _Burning we were burning  
And the line unwinding to the Holy Grail_

_ How was it?

_ How was what? – Replied the Performer and the Trainer without even thinking in the strange coincidence, while typing the same question –

Send to: Misty, Gary, May

Send to: Shauna, Miette

_ Well, your first kiss, naturally –Clemont replied -

_ My what? - Ash panicked inside, but it was only the beginning, as all of his three friends response could be read in his screen -

Come on champ, the photo was pretty obvious, as pretty as the girl! – Gary

Stop bragging about the kiss and tell me the details Ash! – Misty

Oh My Arceus! Are you really going to pretend that nothing happened last night? – May

_ Ash – Clemont interrumpted – Remember that Serena and you left your phones here to not be disturbed during the date?

_ Yeah… - Ash's panic was evident by now –

_ Well, Bonnie took a picture of the two of you kissing and sent it to your contacts

_ She did WHAT?

 _To the future gleaming on a blue horizon  
And a golden girl on golden sand_

At the same time, Serena screamed:

_ You did WHAT?

Bonnie started to laugh, as Serena watched her own phone, hopelessly:

You got yourself a hero as a boyfriend, tell me how did you did it, Serena – Shauna

I've got to admit it, you beat me Serena, but wow, the two of you look so cute! – Miette

 _Dreaming fantasizing  
In another world from Metroland_

_ Didn't try you to stop her?

_ It's really difficult to hack a phone Ash, imagine how hard would it be to hack thirty

_ THIRTY?

_ Let me see the list – Clemont replied, grabbing Ash's cellphone – Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Anabel, Brandon, Dawn, Looker, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Ritchie, Bianca, Stephan, Cameron…

Ash didn't want to hear the rest, until…

_ And… your mom

_ Mom knows?

For all answer, someone knocked the door, an employee of the Pokemon Center requested:

_ Ash Ketchum, right?

_ Yes

_ Your mother is calling, she says is an emergency

_ I'll be right there. Clemont, can you do me a favor?

_ Sure

_ Find Serena, tell her to meet me at the lobby in five minutes

His friend smiled and both boys started running in opposite directions

 _I've danced in rain and I've been Django  
And I've got laid  
I've been a rolling stone  
I've been Verlaine  
And I've been Rimbaud  
Not afraid to walk alone_

Ash took a deep breath as he made its way to the lobby.

Almost a month ago, everything was ready for his return to Kanto, and now he didn't even wanted to return home.

Life for Ash Ketchum was organized: Arrive to a new region, learn the basics (which was really important and refreshing), challenge the Gym Leaders, meet lots of people, help some, battle others, stop the schemes of whatever evil organization were working there, go to the Regional League, put his best in every fight and make his way back home, and onto the next region. It was the same, every time

But then Serena came, and slowly but surely, she changed the equation, she was the only one of his companions that never had a fight with him, except for that time in the woods, Serena was always smiling, complementing and supporting him

And that was the difference that made Serena so special. But Ash, as dense as he was (fact that he came to admit at some point in the past weeks), didn't see all the signs until it was too late.

And that was the whole point. Ash needed to return to Kanto, his destination was the same as always: going home.

But then again, without Serena by his side, going home didn't seem as exciting as all those other times

Ash sat in front of the screen, pushed the botton and smiled:

_ Hi mom…

 _And now I take my midnight ramble  
Do I fold or play what's in my hand  
What's at stake and what's the gamble  
Do I stay in Metroland_

_ And Alexa, Viola, Korrina, Valeria, Shauna, Alain, Mairin, Shauna, Miette, Trevor and Tierno – Bonnie completed, in another room –

_ Does my mother knows?

_ Oh, I knew I was missing someone!

_ Bonnie, no! – Serena said, snatching the phone away from the little girl's hand, who pouuted inmediatily – Tell me, why did you do this?

_ Because the two of you looked so cute, I wanted all of your friends to see how happy are you now!

_ Bonnie, I appreciate the intention, really, but it was only a date, and I kissed him, that's all

_ But that's all you ever wanted!

_ But I don't think is the _only_ thing I want now, Bonnie. It's complicated, but if I want to have something serious with Ash, I must realize that last night was only the beginning. And the same goes for you.

_ I don't understand…

_ Someday you will Bonnie, I can assure you

Knock! Knock! When Clemont explained Serena the situation, she started to freak out:

_ What if Ash's mom doesn't like me? What if she's too overprotective and is afriad that Ash will leave her for me? And what if…

_ Serena, calm down! – Bonnie interjected –

_ She's right Serena – Clemont added – Now all you need is to go there and find out what she wants, this will be a good chance to know the person who raised Ash, I bet it will not be that bad

_ If you say so… - Serena replied, walking umcomfortably to the lobby –

 _Dreams yesterday's laughter  
Ghosts and lovers come back to play_

_ I know you want to meet Serena, mom – Ash said calmly – She will be here any minute now

_ I'm not the only one, actually…

_ What does that mean?

In that precise moment, Serena, without saying a word sit besides Ash, he could notice the nervousness on her features, so he did the only thing he could do: He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly

_ Hi Ash! – Exclaimed three voices behind Delia –

Upon seeing the faces of Misty, May and Dawn, Ash thought that it could be worse than that. Serena though, wasn't ready for the waterfall of questions and comments that came soon after the presentation

_ Tell us everything! – Misty exclaimed -

_ Yes! How did you two lovebirds met? It was love at first sight? Did you have to use some spell or psychic attack to make him kiss you, Serena? – May questioned, evidently more excited than the rest –

_ She's really cute Ash! Come on, say something… - Dawn pushed –

A rush of thoughts overflow Serena's mind. Did Ash knew all this girls? That was something obvious, and he said several times that he used to travel with lots of people through different regions. All of them were there, in his home…

And then it hir her like a bullet train. His mother, his friends, all of them, waiting for him, meanwhile, she was in Kalos with Ash, retaining him, impending him to return to his home, to the place where he belong.

She was holding him back, stopping his dream, she needed to let him go…

That thought was more than enough to force a single tear to make its way along her cheek

 _But dreams have a morning after  
And run for cover  
In the light of day_

Ash took a deep breath (again), but noticed something weird. Serena was frozen, unable to speak, and not only that, she was crying!

Everything was silent after that, he tried to reach for her, to tell her something, but she was completely silent.

He realized what was wrong; she was nervous, unsure to what to say. However, he didn't know how to explain everything that happened either. And he also needed to stop her from crying. Inmediatily and forever.

The trainer was someone who acted without thinking. All the time, so he let go of Serena's hand and cupped her face between his two hands. The performer's eyes were gleaming with excitement, same as the girls in the screen.

_ Serena, I don't know why you are crying, I mean, of course you must feel nervous, a lot of people are here, including my mom and…

_ And it's your home Ash, you belong there, with them…

_ What do you mean? May and Dawn are not even from Kanto

_ But you…

_ Stop, seriously Serena, stop. Whatever you're about to say, keep it away from your mind. I told you, I'm staying here, I don't know for how long, but I'm not leaving you, there will not be a single morning when you don't see my face after you're awake, not a single night that I'm not gonna kiss you before you go to sleep. Speaking of which…

 _I got something real worth holding on to  
I can belong to and understand_

_ Watch this – Ash said to his friends and mother, then looked at Serena and kiss her–

With force, with passion, with love. Serena started to feeling safe in there, until Ash broke the kiss, to breath, she did the same and inmediatily came closer to him again. When both sensed that it was enough, they broke apart and look at each other

_ Awwww – a chorus of voices exclaimed from the other side of the screen –

_ Mom… I'm staying in Kalos

_ I knew you would say something like that, you and your…

Ash wasn't afraid to admit it, so he said it:

_ Yes, me and my girlfriend

_ Can stay here any time you want. And Serena?

_ Yes

_ I'm glad Ash is with someone like you, you are exactly what he needed in his life

Serena and his boyfriend simply smiled, unable to say something else, their friends waving goodbye and Delia shutting of the transmission

 _I've made my deal  
I will go on to  
Make my peace with Metroland_

However, one last surprise was waiting for the couple. Ash's phone rang once again and a new message popped up:

Congratulations Ash! I couldn't be happier to know that the sweet scent of love is finally spicing your life. Allow me to put the cherry on the cake; I know you're still in Kalos, so I think this experience is exactly what you need to refresh the passion! It worked for me and Iris, after all – Cilan

_ Ready for a trip Serena?

_ What?

_ A friend of mine just sent me a couple of tickets for the Western Express, it departures tomorrow from Lumiose alongside all the Kalos mountains. You wanna go?

_ Of course I want to, Ashy! – She replied, hugging him –

Ash couldn't be more excited for the trip. But the couple would soon find out that some stories are not meant to last forever…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Warning: It gets a "little" angsty after this chapter guys, so be ready for it!


	10. Love on the Western Express – Part One!

Hello again, everyone! On with the story!

By the way, I'm well aware that the "Expresso" Knopfler references in the song is not a train, of course, but as always, if the song suites, it goes to the fic!

10 – Love on the Western Express – Part One!

(Song: Expresso Love – Dire Straits)

May opened the notifications on her PokeSocial account and smiled when she saw the update.

_ So they finally did it… - she murmured, smiling –

 _She gets the sun in the daytime_

 _Perfume in the dusk_

 _And she comes out in the night time_

 _With the honeysuckle musk_

Ash's Travel Journal

December 8th

Km. 0 – Lumiose City

It took me a while to wake up this morning, when I did and started to get ready, I heard three knocks on my door. Serena, my sweet girlfriend was standing there, frowning

_ Still not ready? – She asked –

You know guys? I have to say it, after all these months of traveling together; there are two things I still don't understand

1) How Serena can get up so early? I mean, it's 6 A.M. and there she is, smiling, her short hair flowing and her clothes suiting her perfectly, as always. She's ready for anything.

2) How does she tolerate me? I mean, I'm the personification of what a lot of people would call "a mess"; still, she doesn't seem to care.

I tell that last thing to her this morning. She said that she loves me for who I am, even with my defects. I find that quite unbelievable, especially because she doesn't have any faults. When I said that, she just kissed me.

I'm still not used to it, and I'm trying a better way to respond to the kisses. Just now, she got mad because I bit her lip a little, luckily, it didn't bleed.

I guess I'll have to keep practicing.

_ How Ash practices kissing? – Max asked, with sudden interest in the post –

_ I don't even want to know – May replied shortly –

 _Because she smells just like a rose_

 _And she tastes just like a peach_

 _She got me walking where the wildlife goes_

 _I'd do anything to reach her_

Serena's Travel Journal

December 6th

Km. 8.8 – Outside Lumiose City

We are close to Santalune City and Ash is still entrailed with the view, I asked him if something was wrong, he sat even closer to me and he said he wanted to enjoy this travel. Pikachu is still asleep on my lap; I insisted for him to come with us, after all, is Ash's best friend.

_ The lights of dawn makes you look really beautiful, Serena

Yes! You didn't misread that guys, Ash Ketchum just told me I'm beautiful. He has changed so much in this last days, it's like he's aware of his feelings now, and is not afraid of talk about them.

Just the opposite of me, when our journey together began, more than a year ago.

Our real trip starts now, we're near the forest. This is one of those "once in a lifetime" chances, the kind that, when it ends, you just want to relive over and over again. Does that make sense?

I have to go now guys, it's almost lunch time, by the way, Ash is still in fron of me, taking photos of every Pokemon on the road, he's more excited than ever.

Serena closed her notebook and looked at Ash, who seemed much occupied trying to capture a group of pidgeys in mid-flying. Suddenly, he turned around and focused the camera on Serena's face. She blushed and in an instant, the flash blinded her.

_ Perfect – Ash said, looking at the picture –

_ Why… Why did you do that Ash?

_ I want to keep these moments forever in my mind Serena, and the best way to do that, is by taking pictures. Don't you think she looks really nice, buddy?

_ Pi… Pika! – Agreed the electric Pokemon –

_ Okay Serena, once more…

_ Oh no Ash, not more photos

_ Serena…

_ I said no mor…

MUACK!

SLAP!

 _And she was made in heaven_

 _Heaven's in the world_

 _Is this just expresso love_

 _You know I'm crazy for the girl_

Gary tried to hold back the laugh, to no avail, looking at Misty, she asked:

_ Remember the first time you slapped me like that?

_ No – she replied quickly – But I do remember the last one, almost two weeks ago

Gary remained silent, his girlfriend had a Donphan's memory sometimes…

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 292 – Santalune Forest

Serena's stronger than I think

Ash has uploaded a photo of himself, half of its face completely red, a huge hand stamped on it.

No guys, like for real, she's super strong! As soon as she hit me, she started to apologize in less than a second. I just smiled and tell her I was fine, by the way, for all of you out there who have a girlfriend (except for you, Clemont, I told Bonnie she better do a good job while Serena and I are away!), how many times have you tell them how important they are for you?. A piece of advice: Once in a while, not every second, but maybe every day, tell your love ones how grateful you are for being with them. Serena deserves to know it; everyone who is loved by someone else deserves to know it.

Changing the topic, train food is delicious! We just had a Bascullin roasted with fennel and Pistou, and it was fantastic! Serena asked Layla, the waitress if they had Surstroming in the menu and they (and also Pikachu) started laughing. A piece of advice: Never EVER order Surstroming when you go to a restaurant.

 _Serena offered me one particularly big and tasty Macaroon if I guessed in which hand she was hiding a lemon seed. I picked the right one. "Nope", she said smiling. She gave Pikachu the Macaroon and as a consolation prize, she kissed me._

 _Frankly I prefer the kiss_

 _It tastes better._

 _She calls me just to talk_

 _She's my lover; she's a friend of mine_

 _She says hey mister you wanna take a walk?_

 _In the wild east sometime?_

"Serena has updated her profile picture"

In the photo, she was with her eyes closed, the tip of a smile coming out while Ash was kissing her, her hand in the air ready to slap him and Pikachu laughing uncontrollably in the back

Serena's Travel Journal

Km. 546 – Chamber of Emptiness

Time to get off for a while! We ride some Sharpedos to get here (that was a funny part), Ash felt down twice, the last one dragging me into the water, the other tourists looked at us smiling, is not a secret anymore that we're one of the many couples taking a love trip. We had to surf a little and then we scaled down a waterfall, it was really safe, but Ash didn't let go of my hand while we were going down.

There is a gorgeous crop of yellow flowers right before entering the cave, we took a break here and ate some snacks, a girl stood up between the flowers and started playing the flute, it was really peaceful. Some people danced to the sound of the music, I, however, took a nap in Ash's lap.

I didn't want to enter the cave, the place is creepy. Ash however took my hand and dragged me inside. The tourist guide explained that an ancient legend says that, in this mysterious void, and that nothing can exist within it. Ash kissed me and said that the legends is false

_ We're here and we're together, we exist, Serena!

Then he and Pikachu started making sounds to test the echoing of the cave. Sometimes being with the two of them can be really embarrassing…

 _And I get trouble with my breathing_

 _She says boys I don't know anything_

 _But I know what I want_

 _I want everything_

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 912 – Victory Road!

Oh man, I thought Victory Road was an awesome place! Rocky mountain, cave, hiker, rocky mountain, cave, hiker, rocky mountain… It's always the same!

Luckily for me, I have Serena by my side; she is updating her blog right now, probably with the events of some hours ago in the Chamber of Emptiness.

I received your messages guys, thanks for the support! I now I could have discovered my feelings for Serena some time ago, but I was confused. I'm still confused. Everything is new right now, like in her performances, when she takes the center of the stage by surprise, she's doing that to me right now. She runs between the flowers, she falls asleep in my laps, she keeps pointing at the stars at night.

And most important of all, she's always smiling

"Ash updated his profile picture"

The young performer had fallen asleep on the lap of the trainer, her hat covering her face. Pikachu and Ash looking at the camera making gestures of "keep quiet, please".

"Ash commented his photo"

She's the brightest of the stars at night and radiates more energy than the sun at noon, she's better than any prize, trophy or Pokemon Championship. And she's with me right now.

Dawn blushed at the sight of the picture. Then looked at Paul, her boyfriend who was also reading the comment, and asked

_ Are you ever going to say something that sweet about me?

He put a light kiss on her lips and answered:

_ Not in public, of course…

 _Well I feel so good 'cos I feel so good_

 _And I feel so good 'cos it feel so right_

 _I was made to go with my girl_

 _Like a saxophone was made to go with the night_

Serena's Travel Journal

Km. 1141 – Snowbelle City

Team Rocket is here! Everything is ruined! I mean, they didn't attack us (yet), but soon they'll do for sure. I'm so mad that I can't enjoy the view of the city; neither I want to write anymore on this Journal.

It's almost midnight. Hope you have a pleasant night guys…

Ash opened his eyes slowly. Serena was in the bed in front of him, sleeping, but not happy, her face had a frown and she was making weird noises. She stroke her hair gently and made a signal to Pikachu, the two of them woke up and headed towards Team Rocket's room.

As he knocked the door, James opened it and got out of the room, closing it softly.

_ Do you want to wake up everyone inside? What's wrong with you, twerp?

_ Sorry – Ash corrected himself, he wasn't supposed to say that – But tell me, why did you have to follow Serena and me? Can't you try to capture Pikachu and fail any other time?

_ As much as we want the little rat, we're not here for it, twerp

_ Then why for?

_ A few weeks ago, a robber broke the windows of Nanny and Pop-Pop Mansion

_ Your grandparents?

_ Yes, and he took away three Pokemon, an Alakazam, a Garchomp and a Roserade. We asked Giovanni for a few days off for a special mission and he granted it to us. According to our satellite's, the guy who took them is somewhere on the route of this train

_ I don't buy it, you know? What are you really doing here?

_ Exactly what I told you, but I had an Idea, to show that you can trust us, we'll sign a truce tomorrow at morning before breakfast, what do you think?

_ Why not right now?

_ What is Serena's mood when she wakes up too early?

_ Bad

_ Well, Jessie's worst. See you tomorrow

And with that, he closed the door on Ash face, just to opened it again a second later.

_ I never asked, but what are you and the twerpette doing in this train anyways?

Ash froze in the spot, he didn't want to tell him, maybe James could use Serena's for some of his schemes, and he would really hate that

_ See you tomorrow James – he said, going back to his own room, with Serena still sleeping –

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Love on the Western Express – Part Two!

Hello guys, Junior here!

Sorry for the delay (lots of problems in my house) and welcome to a Special Chapter! I promised 10 songs and I delivered them! This has been truly an amazing experience, thanks for all the feedback, the comments and the visits in my Tumblr guys, you really had help me improve my writing skills.

Still, there's a lot I would like to add to the story, so I'll just go ahead and tell you something…

I'll double it! 10 chapters/songs are not enough, so expect this fic to reach at least 20 of them!

Now, today's episode! AKA "The one where everyone hates the writer"

11 – Love on the Western Express – Part Two!

(Song: Expresso Love – Dire Straits (continued))

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 1219 – Outside Snowbelle City

"It's not like I had another option, I mean, Serena distrusts them as much as I do, but Team Rocket is not here to steal Pikachu (yet). And since he's the only Pokemon that is accompanying us on this trip, we'll be watching for him at all times.

Also, is not the first time I sign a "truce" with Team Rocket, his objective is to find the person who took James' grandparents Pokemon and steal them back. I'll buy it for now, but I'm not sure.

I'll keep you posted about this, Serena's waiting for me in the dining room and I want to sign a different kind of truce with her…"

Ash closed his tablet and headed back towards Serena, who was lost in the view of the snowy mountains

_ It brings back memories, you know?

_ Like what? – She asked, the tone of her voice indicating she was a little mad –

_ That time in the forest, when you convinced me to not give up, to keep fighting

_ Yes, I was as angry at you as I am now

The trainer ignored the comment and continued:

_ Serena… When you fell in love with me and I didn't realize of your feelings, what did you do?

_ Why would you ask something like that?

_ Please Serena, answer me

She looked at him straight in the eyes:

_ I hoped that you would realize, that you would notice the way I treated you, the way I…

_ Did the thought of me coming back to Kanto ever crossed your mind?

_ Many times, more often at night

_ And you still keep loving me, you still enjoyed the present with me, even though you were worried about the future

_ Your point?

_ My point being – Ash held Serena's delicate hands with his – This is what we need to do now, even though something could happen, not only Team Rocket, but whatever could happen, consider all the possibilities, we need to enjoy the present, right now, we're together, and that's all that matters…

She smiled at him, her angriness fading away, and kissed him softly in the cheek

And that's when it happened

 _And she can raise one eyebrow_

 _Put her hand on my hip_

 _And I close on eye now_

 _Sweat on her lip_

Serena's Travel Journal

Km. 1473 – Near the Unknown Dungeon

This is so, so, so embarrassing! – Was all that could be read in Serena's blog that day –

A shrieking sound pierced the air one second after the kiss

_ I knew it! – Jessie screamed – I knew there was a reason why you and the twerp were travelling together without that other two pests!

_ Clemont and Bonnie are our friends!

_ Whatever! Hey James, look what I found!

_ No Jessie, shut up! – Serena exclaimed, a mix of upset and embarrassment in her face –

The other member of Team Rocket sat up from his seat, instinctively, Serena let go Ash's hand

_ What's up?

_ The lovebirds… - Jessie whispered –

_ Stop calling us that!

James analyzed the scene in front of him and commented:

_ Well, you finally made the move twerp, and I thought here you would be lonely for the rest of your life!

_ A move, what do you mean?

_ The twerpette here was mad for you, you never noticed?

_ Just recently…

Jessie and James laughed at the confession of the young trainer.

_ We spent almost two years chasing you throughout all Kalos and you said you only noticed it now?

_ Twerp, you're definitely dense! You should really take care of her, or she'll go away!

Ash stood up and looked to them straight in the eyes:

_ If this is some kind of plan to threat Serena just because I'm dating her, you better…

_ Whoa there, kid! Who said anything about a threat?

_ Yeah! We're Team Rocket; we kidnap Pokemon, not people!

Jessie shot a death glare at his partner, they were lucky the wagon was almost empty at that time in the morning.

_ What we're trying to say – she continued – Is that you should take care of her, for real, make her up for the lost time… You know, treat her like she deserves

_ What can you possibly know about me and Serena?

_ I'll say it again – James repeated – Two years following you around Kalos!

_ Besides – Jessie admitted – We have experienced this kind of feelings first-handed in some point of our lives, you know?

_ Really? – Serena asked, with sudden interest in the situation –

_ Guys! – Meowth's voice could be heard from the other wagon, until the Pokemon showed up in front of them – I have a clue on the thief, help me pinpoint the tracker, come on!

_ Guess that's our cue – Jessie finished – See you around… lovebirds!

_ Stop! – Serena shouted, and Ash laughed a little at her reaction, suddenly, he got serious –

_ Serena?

_ Yes?

_ We need to talk…

 _And I surrender to the fever_

 _And I surrender to the way of the night_

 _She loves me so tender I got to believe her_

 _Love? Expresso love's alright_

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 1573 – Unknown Dungeon

"Ash posted a new picture"

In it, he and Serena were kissing at the entrance of a Cave, daylight barely falling over the two of them, their cheeks a deep, noticeable shade of red.

Accessing the cave wasn't easy, after some surfing and a little bit of hiking, the travelling group found the entrance to the place, taking pictures of every corner, waiting for the legend that said Mewtwo resided in this place to become true.

_ So… what do you wanted to talk about? – Serena asked, sitting at the cave's entrance –

_ Do you think Jessie is right?

_ About what?

_ About making up for the lost time, for all those months in which I didn't realize it of your feelings

_ This again?

_ Yes Serena, this again… I'm really not sure if you…

She got up and interrupted him, silencing his voice and his doubts with a kiss.

_ I don't care if you didn't notice it before, Ash…

_ You can't be serious

_ I am! You're with me right now, and that's all I could ever ask. However, can you promise me something?

_ Anything you want

_ When you return to Kanto…

_ Please Serena, I don't want to talk about that

_ Let me finish! When you return to Kanto… take me with you

_ W-What?

_ So… What do you say?

For all response, Ash took her from the waist, which caused her to blush madly and kissed her, first gently, then more passionately.

In that precise moment, Pikachu ran to a group of tourists, grabbing one by the ankle.

_ What's up, little buddy?

_ Pi-Pika! – The rodent say, pointing to the happy couple –

_ Is your trainer?

_ Pika!

_ He sure looks in love, do you want me to take a picture of them?

_ Pi-Pika!

 _I don't want no sugar in it_

 _Thank you very much_

 _All wired up and all fired up on it_

 _Expresso touch_

Serena's Travel Journal

Km. 1956 – Pokemon Village

"Serena posted a new picture"

In it, Ash could be seen fast asleep in one of the train's seats, Serena; also asleep, was smiling and with her head comfortably placed in his lap. Pikachu, on the other hand, was on her waist, without moving, the same smile on its features.

It was still two hours for sundown, so the train made one more stop.

"This is a refugee for injured Pokemon, or that have been abandoned by their trainers" – explained the guide – You can approach to them, but not too much, many of them are wild and they could attack you…

Serena and Ash took a rest in a yellow flower field, Pikachu fell asleep almost inmediately near his trainer.

_ They said that there's a scent in this place that calms Pokemon, but only they can sense it – Serena commented, and received no response – Is something wrong Ash?

_ Before we started this journey, while I was still in the hospital, I had a dream. I dreamt of all of your versions…

_ My versions? – she asked, visibly confused –

_ You with long hair, short hair, with the furisode dress that Valerie gave it to you, with the Florges costume, with the ball gown…

_ Oh, I see. All of them are me; you realize that, don't you?

_ Of course Serena, but I also dreamt of the time when I met you, the younger of your versions. That helped me understand the way you felt about me, and the way I feel about you, Serena

Unable to say something, the performer hugged the love of her life and started to kiss his cheek

_ Oh… Oh, okay, okay Serena… I think, that's… that's… enough! Hahaha!

They tripped over and fell between the yellow flowers, laughing and kissing each other for a couple minutes more. Suddenly, they heard the whistle of the train and started running towards the vehicle. They stopped midway, however, when they noticed a silhouette in front of them. A shadowy figure, standing on two legs approached them, Pikachu run in front of Ash and Serena, ready to defend them, but the other Pokemon simply look at them once more, and ran away.

When they were back on the track, and after a good dinner, Serena felt forced to ask:

_ Who was that Pokemon, Ash?

_ Pretty sure it was a Zoroark, Serena, a Pokemon that has the ability to change forms

_ Like a Ditto?

_ Not exactly, Ditto can only turn into Pokemon, Zoroarks can transform into anything, even human beings!

_ Wow! I had to admit it, it's a little bit scary, though

_ Why?

_ Any of the passengers in this train could be a Zoroark…

_ Oh, don't be afraid Serena, they don't attack people usually, they are more like pranksters, besides – he added, kissing her again – I could recognize you from a Zoroark anytime

Serena smiled a little and let out a yawn

_ Feeling sleepy?

When she didn't answer, Ash made her lean towards his legs

_ Ash, what are you…?

_ Sssshhh, take a good rest, my sweet Serena.

 _Hey, maestro expresso_

 _It's just another one like the other one_

 _Hey, maestro expresso_

 _It's just another one like the other one_

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 2201 – Route to Kiloude City

"Kiloude City is the last stop of the train. Wish you were here guys. As a matter of fact, I think after this trip we should pay a visit to all of you. And when I say "we" I'm also talking about you Clemont and Bonnie!"

Serena's Travel Journal

Km. 2235 – Route to Kiloude City

"They said all good things must come to an end"

Serena posted a new picture. In it, Ash and Pikachu were smiling at the camera.

"But I think this is only the beginning"

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 2279 –

"Pikachu, Serena and I are really enjoying the scenery. I cannot stop looking at the horizon. I believe there's something really big over there, waiting for us"

Serena's Travel Journal

Km. 2304 –

"Team Rocket has located the thief they were looking for. They said he's on the train! They were gonna ambush him tonight, but Ash suggested to wait, the Western Express is full of people, and someone could get seriously injured. Surprisingly, they accepted the advice"

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 2345 –

"Serena ordered fish for dinner, mine was too spicy. I blame her, she didn't forget about the Surstroming incident, in fact, she didn't forget about anything concerning the two of us.

I really like that."

Serena's travel Journal

Km. 2389 –

"Some of the tourists were mad at us because Ash and I were laughing too hard and it's almost midnight, luckily for us, they are very comprehensive"

That morning, Bonnie woke up before Clemont and checked her Pokesocial account

"3 new posts"

The face of the child went from confusion to anguish in a matter of seconds, seconds later, she screamed:

_ Big brother! It's an emergency!

He woke up in his pajamas, and quickly revised the posts, in an instant, he dial Officer Jenny's number, his face a mixture of sadness and despair

Ash's Travel Journal

Km. 2415 –

"50 Km. more and it will be over!"

Serena's travel Journal

Km. 2434 –

THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING.

The third post, however, was odd from the start: It didn't contain the phrase "Ash's Travel Journal", replacing it there were two words: "Need help"

But the added file was the true horrifying part: Just a blurry picture of the Pokemon Trainer with cuts in his arm and chest, his faithful friend Pikachu passed out at his side, one of the wagons of the train engulfed in flames behind him.

And Serena nowhere to be found…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Investigation of a Thief Under Suspicion

Hello to all of you guys! Writing this chapter was quite a challenge, I wanted to give the readers the same sensation of confusion and despair that Ash feels now, hope I made it. Once again, thanks for the support and once again…

On with the story!

12 – Investigation of a Thief Under Suspicion

(Song: Private Investigations – Dire Straits)

He could barely remember anything, his mind focused on the task at hand. He tripped over a rock and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Luckily for him, Greninja was at his side and stopped the fall.

_ Thanks…

The blue Pokemon was surprised by the fact that his friend didn't use words such as "buddy" or "partner"

_ Nin… Ninja – He simply responded –

From above him, Hawlucha and Talonflame were describing circles over and over again, looking for the missing performer. Night was falling on the Kalos region, and the result was the same as the previous days.

Nothing.

Ash stopped for a second and pressed his back against a tree, all of his body demanding some rest, but he refused at the idea. He needed to find her; he needed to save her from that…

That…

That monster!

A little more than a week ago, on board the Western Express an incident occurred, a huge explosion caused by the impact between two attacks, the sound of his buddy Pikachu falling to the ground, the thief that was not only a thief, but a heartless criminal, the way Ash felt the blood escaping from his arm, his girlfriend crying and extending her hand towards him, but then, it was too late.

A simple command and she was gone.

And that bastard that took her was also gone.

And all those…

"Focus, Ash" he thought, later he could blame himself for everything that happened. But only after the success in his rescue mission.

So, without other alternative, Ash Ketchum started to walk again. To where?

Not even he himself knew.

 _It's a mystery to me_

 _The game commences_

 _For the usual fee_

 _Plus expenses_

Meanwhile, Ash's most loyal friend, Pikachu, looked up into the skies of Lumiose City, sitting in the back of Noivern. The dragon type Pokemon let out a powerful roar as he increased the speed; Ash was counting on them to come back in time.

Pikachu made a signal to Noivern and he started to come down towards the ground. They were close to their destination, a little town beyond the frontier of Clemont and Bonnie´s homeland.

The yellow rodent started to remember what happened only six days ago. He and his friend in a hospital bed (Ash's second time in just a couple of weeks), for him, the pain was bearable, but he couldn't say the same for Ash.

He heard about the investigation lead by Officer Jenny in the area of the crash, he observed as his trainer answered patiently each question, one, two, a millionth times.

He was glad that not only Clemont and Bonnie were there to support Ash, but also Misty, Brock, May… He stopped counting after a few hours, he noticed how Ash simply didn't care about the visitors, the loss of Serena had affected him so much, he was unrecognizable.

Pikachu came back to his senses and whispered something into Noivern's ear. He took ground and Pikachu started running as fast as he could. The lights of the place were all off, probably the woman was still outside, and doing Arceus knows what.

Pikachu observed the Rhyhorn sleeping in the porch and climbed up a tree entering the house without being noticed. He started to sniff the air, trying to locate the item.

Finally, his efforts paid off and he traced the smell, so characteristic of his trainer's girlfriend. He searched under a pillow and there it was. As soon as he grabbed the object, he noticed another thing, something that could be useful. He didn't think twice and took it too, as stealthy as he had entered, Pikachu escaped the house.

He ran for a few minutes until he noticed Noivern sleeping between some trees, both of them were exhausted, but there was no time to waste.

Ash needed them, and they needed the old version of his friend back, as soon as possible.

 _Confidential information_

 _Contained in a diary_

 _This is my investigation_

 _Not a public inquiry_

Talonflame used ember on a pile of logs that Hawlucha gathered deep in the woods, Greninja meanwhile, was helping Ash to recover his strength.

_ Ninja – the Pokemon ordered, handing him a berry –

_ I'm not hungry

_ Nin, nin!

_ I said I'm not hungry, leave me alone! – The Trainer shouted, getting up and leaving the place –

He sought for a refugee between two tree logs, but it was useless. Without Serena, there were no safe place, no happiness, and no home. He tried to think about a solution to his current predicament, but his mind slipped back to the events of the recent past, he couldn't help it.

Five days ago, his friends organized a brigade to find Serena, he gave Officer Jenny all the data he could about the person who attacked the train that morning, but something was wrong…

_ Look Ash – Jenny said – It's not that I don't believe you, but your story; it doesn't make any sense…

_ What do you mean?

_ My team and I checked the wrecked wagon, according to the experts, the blast that caused it to burst into flames was caused by a clash between two attacks: A thunderbolt and a psybeam.

_ But, the attacker, he… - Ash stopped mid-track, he really didn't wanted to mention it's name – He was there!

_ I don't know what to say to you Ash

_ What about Team Rocket?

_ They're being held in custody, the three members are badly injured, even worse than you, I dare to say. We know that the psybeam involved in the accident came from an Inkay, one of their Pokemon, they also seem to be very convinced about the same story that you told me, about the mysterious thief and how he vanished into thin air

_ It's not a story, Officer Jenny, it's real!

_ Then I'm gonna need at least another clue, a feature, a name, anything to start the investigation, Ash…

The trainer gritted his teeth, defeated, he exclaimed:

_ His name is… Calem.

 _I go checking out the reports_

 _Digging up the dirt_

 _You get to meet all sorts_

 _In this line of work_

Noivern descended slowly between the woods, Pikachu had fallen asleep, Serena's diary slipping from its paws. The flying Pokemon grabbed it and put it under one of wings, while trying to resume flight. He also noticed Serena's cell phone, so he did the same. However, his balance was not very good due to holding the objects.

Quickly, he grabbed some big leafs and wrapped the two items, putting them into his mouth, then, he carefully placed Pikachu in his back, and started to fly again.

The sound wave Pokemon had the images of four days ago still fresh in his mind. He knew Ash and his girlfriend were on a journey and they were gonna be away for a few days more. Despite the absence of his loyal Trainer, he enjoyed the way Bonnie was treating him and the rest of the couple's Pokemon.

Suddenly one morning, he and his partners were called out from his poke balls to contemplate something worrying. Ash was lying in a hospital bed, his body really damaged and his eyes darker than usual. Something was missing, or rather, someone.

That day, Ash has asked for a moment with all of his Pokemon

_ It's over guys, I don't know what to do, I can barely move, I have no idea where Serena is, I… - he broke into tears – I don't know what to do!

_ Lucha! Hawlucha! – The wrestling Pokemon intervened, pleading him to not give up until the very end –

_ What I do next then?

_ You better stay in that bed, young man… And away from my daughter – a woman said, asking the Pokemon to leave her and Ash alone –

The creatures looked with distrust at the women, but obeyed

Noivern stopped to remember suddenly. The signal was there, a fire between the woods; he descended quickly, as his spirit started to flame again with the desire of saving Serena

 _The treachery and treason_

 _There's always an excuse for it_

 _And when I find a reason_

 _I can't get used to it_

The echoes of the police sirens still reverberated throughout Lumiose City empty streets, Officer Jenny was frustrated, three days ago, a Trainer, Ash Ketchum, prime suspect on the attack of the Western Express, was missing from the hospital, alongside all of his Pokemon.

Prime suspect according to who? Naturally, according to Serena's mother, who was in the car with the Pokemon Officer in that precise moment.

Grace remembered for the umpteenth time the warning she had give to that rookie Pokemon Trainer a few hours before his disappearance.

_ Seriously. Stay away from my daughter

_ And why I would do that?

_ Because I got your records, you know? – Grace said, displaying a series of pictures took in different Regions, all with a common factor –

Ash Ketchum was in all of them

_ You faced countless danger, fought against several crime organizations, you stood up to Legendary Pokemon like Latias, Regigigas and even Giratina!

_ And?

_ You seriously have to ask? I don't want that kind of life for my daughter! I want her to be safe!

_ She's safe with me!

_ Then why she's missing?

At the question, Ash froze entirely and Grace continued:

_ I knew there was something wrong with you as soon as Serena started to obsess with that boy from Summer Camp, she imagined you, she wrote about you in her diary, she tried to pretend she was fine, but she wasn't, she was constantly thinking about you! One day, I thought she was over you, she even got herself a boyfriend, he replaced the illusion of meeting you, and everything was fine…

_ Calem, right?

_ Right. However, she never told me why, but she left him, and then you appeared again! I'm glad you helped her in this journey of her, but if you think I'm gonna let…

_ I'll do it

_ What?

_ Once Serena is found, I'll leave this place if that is what you want.

_ I repeat you, all I want for her is to be safe – grace said, as she got out of the room –

Hours later, she regretted that decision, Ash was nowhere to be found, and she was convinced he was keeping Serena somewhere, somehow.

After all, if he wasn't the responsible for this nightmare, then who was it?

 _And what have you got_

 _At the end of the day?_

 _What have you got_

 _To take away?_

Serena tried to move again, but to no avail, Alakazam's telekinetic powers were stronger as ever, and she couldn't even say anything

"Ash, please… find me… save me" – she pleaded in her mind –

Unbeknownst to her, the Psi Pokemon picked up her thoughts and sent them directly to her master

_ I'm counting on it, you know? – Calem declared, sitting in the edge of a rock, right in front Serena, a small candle barely illuminating the place where they were – After all, I've done all of this for him… and for you, of course

_ "What… do you mean" – Serena thought, Alakazam repeated his previous action and Calem laughed –

_ After you left me, (a decision I'm sure you'll regret later), I was lost, I have noweher to go and nothing to do. But someone contacted me, someone who knew of my true potential. I started doing some errands, battling some weak foes, stealing a little bit of this, a little bit of that…

_ "Stealing? Team Rocket contacted you?"

_ Think of something closer, honey… Team Flare, not that bunch of incompetents! Our mission was to reshape Kalos, to make a new, better and more beauty world!

_ "But you lost…"

_ Thank to you and your pathetic boyfriend, yes, we failed. When I found out everything was over, I escape, I didn't want to be associated with a team who failed in his mission, so I started to dig up and I found you

_ "And Ash"

_ Exactly, that pesky little trainer took everything from me! He took my team, my pride, my destiny! And after I saw those team rocket's goons were also involved, I planned my revenge, I stole some Pokemon from the family of one of them, I waited patiently to cross paths with you and Ash again, and then… BOOM!

Serena froze, Calem continued:

_ Luckily for me, all of you were in the same place, which made things extremely easy for me. Anyway, the two of us will wait here for your boyfriend, and once he shows up, I'll do to him the same he did to me! I will take everything from him!

Calem blew up the candle and the whole place went dark, Serena started to cry, but there was no one close to help her.

 _A bottle of whisky_

 _And a new set of lies_

 _Blinds on the windows_

 _And a pain behind the eyes_

Pikachu gathered as much energy as he could and shocked Ash, angry at him

_ Why was that? – He asked, without moving from his place –

_ Pi… Pika pi pika, pika pi, pikachu!

He got up from the log and took Serena's diary, after what Grace said to him, he knew maybe he could find something in it about the place where Calem was keeping his girlfriend. He ordered Pikachu and Noivern to retrieve it, and they did it.

_ Pikachu!

_ I know… - Ash said, looking at Greninja – I was so mad that I lost control earlier, could you forgive me, buddy?

_ Nin... Ninja

All the Pokemon smiled at the sight. The old flame was back in Ash's eyes and, despite he was still injured, he started to walk again, now confident in his destination and with all his friends by its side. Before he could walk one more step, Noivern handed him something else.

_ Is this… Serena's cellphone? The one that the police recover from the wreckage?

_ Pika!

_ What do you want me to do with it?

_ Pi… Pika? – Pikachu said, touching the screen and revealing Clemont's picture –

_ You want me to ask for help?

_ Pika!

_ Sorry buddy, I have to do this by my own… There's no time to waste… We have to save Serena, we cannot wait for anyone else

Knowing that his partner was right, the yellow rodent started to walk with him…

 _Scarred for life_

 _No compensation_

 _Private…_

 _Investigations_

A few hours later, Alakazam detected a presence

_ He's here – Calem assured to Serena – but first…

He looked up and around him; they were in the place where he and Serena had their first date, the place Ash knew they were as soon as he read it on her diary. Calem smiled, it was gonna be a long walk until Ash could reach the deepest corners of Terminus Cave

_ First, he has to find us…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Lights of Terminus Cave

Hello guys, I really want to write a Christmas Special to this story, but I guess I won't make it in time, so we better keep going where we left it, ok?

On with the story!

13 – Lights of Terminus Cave

(Song: Lights of Taormina – Mark Knopfler)

 _There's laughter in the darkness_

 _Music floating in across the bay_

 _He's half listening and wondering_

 _How he could have let her slip away_

_ Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Noivern, Boomburst!

Both Pokemon executed the command with efficiency, sending the three wild Golbats to the opposite side of the cave. Ash was sure of the path to follow, he wasn't sure why he knew it, though.

Maybe his Aura powers were manifestating again, after so many years?

Maybe the bond he forged with Serena was stronger than the one he had with Greninja, so he could feel whatever she was feeling?

_ Greninja, water shuriken!

The Geodude that attacked them run away rolling and Ash and their partners keep walking. In the darkness Ash could see some sparkles, effects of the attacks of his Pokemon. Captivated by the phenomenon, he started to remember what happened that morning in the Western Express.

 _So long ago but still he wants to know_

 _If anyone has seen her_

 _And he's sitting out in the night_

 _Looking down upon the lights of Taormina_

Serena told him that her ex-boyfriend was with them on the train.

_ Don't worry – he tried to assure her – if he comes close to you, he'll get zapped, right buddy?

_ Pika! – The yellow rodent reaffirmed with determination –

However, little they knew Calem's plan was already in motion. Alakazam used his psychic powers to shake the train, fearing an earthquake, the passengers started to run to the main wagon. Ash and Serena were left behind and in that moment, Calem approached to the two of them.

_ Stay away from Serena! – Ash shouted, as soon as he found out Calem was responsible for the incident –

_ If you know what's good for you, you should step away, you're just an obsession of her past, Ketchum

Serena stepped up, she was not gonna let Calem said such things:

_ You don't know what you're talking about! So shut up!

_ I love Serena! – Ash retorted – I know it took me a lot of time, but I also know she loves me back! And I would do anything for her!

_ Prove it

_ What?

_ Alakazam, come out!

From behind Calem, Team Rocket appeared

_ That's the guy! – Jessie screamed –

_ The one who stole my grandpa's Pokemon! – James completed – Inkay, come on, use psybeam!

The Psi Pokemon received the attack directly, after one second, he smirked. Not even a scratch in his body.

_ Alakazam, aim for Pikachu and use Psyshock!

_ Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

_ Inkay, finish him with another psybeam!

_ See you, loser! – Calem said, cancelling his previous order to Alakazam with a new one – Use teleport!

Instantly, the Pokemon and the thief vanished in thin air. The attacks of Pikachu and Inkay collided, the wagon shook again, but this time was too much, one second later, it was off the rails, Ash jumped quickly, trying to protect Serena with his arms and bracing for the impact.

The pain he felt a moment later was indescribable, but at least his girlfriend was okay.

Or maybe not. Calem and Alakazam reappeared and the human summoned a new Pokemon:

_ Garchomp, use Dragon Rush and destroy this place, and Alakazam, use teleport again!

With his vision blurred, Ash barely noticed as his faithful friend Pikachu, trying to protect them, fell to the ground defeated. Team Rocket was expulsed out of the wagon by the force of the attack, and in front of him, Serena was vanishing along with Calem.

_ Let's see how much you love Serena, loser!

He saw fear and desperation in her eyes, he tried to reach to her, but it was too late, she was gone. He escaped from the blazing train, took a picture and asked for help, before falling unconscious.

Ash returned to the present and ordered Talonflame to use nitrocharge on a wild Bellsprout, the attack was super effective and they continued walking.

The strange lights of Terminus Cave were still shining, and Ash tried to focus on the road ahead instead of his own memories.

 _They were young and love was shining_

 _Like the colors of the rainbow_

 _Desire felt like choking_

 _Love was smoking under the volcano_

"The lights of Terminus Cave would be a romantic sight under any other circumstance, except for this one", Serena thought as she felt the hand reaching for her once again.

_ Cut it off, Calem – Serena said, wanting to spit on that jerk's face –

_ Oh please – He responded calmly, stroking her hair once again – You used to love this, however, I prefer your long hair version much more

_ It's a blessing that I decided to cut it off, then

_ Don't worry about it, my princess, I can wait for it to grow again. After all, we have all the time in the world

_ You know he's coming for me? And he's gonna put you in the ground

_ I'm counting on that – he replied with a devious smile –

Serena tried to ignore the comment and put her mind somewhere else, in another place, or maybe this one, a cave like this, a daydream where she and Ash could be together, their faces as bright as the lights of Terminus Cave.

 _He can still taste her kisses_

 _Sweet as the red wine from Messina_

 _Now he's sitting out in the night_

 _Looking down upon the lights of Taormina_

The lights were still there, illuminating their path. Ash felt a soft pain in his left arm and remembered seeing the blood coming out from it that morning.

He had lost. And this time it wasn't only a battle, a badge, not even a trophy. This time, it was Serena.

He was coming for her, he was going to put everything he and his friends got, once more, in the battlefield, they were gonna be victorious, and things would soon return to normal.

And what about the challenges ahead? What about Serena's mother? What about the future? What about her career as a Performer?

The lights of Terminus Cave were still there, shining, telling him to go ahead, to advance towards his goal.

One step at a time.

 _Seems like another lifetime_

 _When they rambled along the shore_

 _Seems like another lifetime_

 _She used to call him sweet signor_

 _Maybe in another lifetime_

 _On a pathway to the sea_

 _Maybe there they will be_

She's crying. Alakazam has released her from his psychic grip, but she's exhausted and crying. She knows Ash and the others are close, she knows that Calem is waiting for him; she knows his boyfriend will give his 110% in order to save her.

But Serena really doesn't know what the outcome will be. Calem has lost his mind and she's pretty sure that, without her presence, Ash lost his too.

Calem realizes she's now sobbing uncontrollably, but doesn't say anything, he has waited for this for too long, and he knows Ketchum is responsible for the destruction of Team Flare, for shattering their common dream, for what happened to their bosses.

But Calem learned a lot from them, yes, the tactics of war from Lysandre and the ways of technology from Xerosic. He learned how to control Pokemon minds, and that was the only reason why Alakazam, Garchomp and Roserade were still by his side, obeying his commands.

Lights of Terminus Cave started to bright near him, stronger with each passing second, but he dismisses them, his eyes are fixed on the only exit path of that segment of the Cave.

The path that will lead to Ash Ketchum's destruction

 _The crowd calls for the emperor_

 _Raise their hands to hail another king_

 _But he's been so long a wanderer_

 _Another crowd can never mean a thing_

_ Nin!... Ninja…

_ Lucha…

_ Pi, pikachu...

_ I know guys – Ash responds, lowering his voice – We're close, I can feel it too. Now, come back, Pikachu, behind me, come on…

_ Ninja? – the frog Pokemon asks, while trying to protest, his actions imitated by each one of Ash's partners –

_ Trust me, please…

They all bow their heads and return to their Poke balls, except for Pikachu, and just as the lights of Terminus Cave starts to surround the trainer's body, he smiles, because he knows that the moment of truth is near –

He also knows that the lights of Terminus Cave are the key to his success.

 _He came, he saw, he conquered_

 _Ten thousand voices roared in the arena_

 _Now he's sitting out in the night_

 _Looking down upon the lights of Taormina_

_ Oh my Princess, please stop crying…

She remained silent, her tears falling to the ground

_ All will be over soon my dear Serena, you don't have to fear anything. Time will heal all your wounds, and you'll realize what your true destiny is. Here, with me…

Serena looked up, her spirit lifted at the sight of someone approaching from the other side of the cave

_ I'll be back soon, after we finish him off, my princess

_ She's not your princess! She will never be! She's my sweet Serena!

The echo of Ash's voice roars through Calem's ears, just as he comes out of the shadows, his whole body filled with determination.

_ And I'm here to rescue her!

_ Oh, what a surprise Ketchum, you came alone

_ I don't need anyone else to save Serena and give you a lesson.

_ What kind of lesson would be that?

_ I've seen the way she looks at me, every time she said she loves me, and she doesn't look at you that way. I learned what true love is, I experienced it, I enjoyed it, she gave all her love to me, and she gave nothing to you! I'm gonna show you what can I do for her, I'm gonna face you, and I'm gonna beat you!

_ I'm afraid you won't have time to do that. Garchomp, come out now and use earthquake!

The Mach Pokemon roared as he used his full strength to make the earth crumble. Ash looked up, but it was too late for him to make any movement.

_ Nooooooo!

Serena's cry got lost in a cloud of dust, as Ash body got buried under a pile of rocks that felt from the ceiling of the cave.

 _He hears the chimes of history_

 _Myths of gods and men forever ringing_

 _Ancient dreams in all their mystery_

 _Wars for Sicily and Spartan women_

A few hours before…

Before he could walk one more step, Noivern handed him something else.

_ Is this… Serena's cellphone? The one that the police recover from the wreckage?

_ Pika!

_ What do you want me to do with it?

_ Pi… Pika? – Pikachu said, touching the screen and revealing Clemont's picture –

_ You want me to ask for help?

_ Pika!

_ Sorry buddy, I have to do this by my own… There's no time to waste… We have to save Serena; we cannot wait for anyone else

However, Ash thought about it again, he took the phone, and pressed his friend picture, hoping that the Lumiose City Inventor would be available despite how late in the night it was.

_ Don't worry – the response came shortly after – I have a plan, and a couple of inventions that surely will be very useful in this situation. You just wait for me…

Ash heard Misty's voice echoing in the background:

_ You better wait for all of us!

And so, as the big rocks started to fall over the trainer and the lights of Terminus Cave started to surround him and bright at full force, Calem knew he had won, but his triumphant smile turned into a frown as soon as he saw Ash´s figure coming out of the rocks like a ghost, his whole body, even his clothes, untouched.

_ That's… That's impossible!

 _In the mists of antiquity_

 _Ships of war set sail from Cartagena_

_ Alakazam, use psyshock, full power!

The psi Pokemon tried to obey the thief's command, but before he could do it, a Gyarados emerged from nowhere and attacked him with a bite, leaving him severely damaged. A moment after, an Umbreon also appeared from thin air and finished him with a Foul Play attack

_ Garchomp, earthquake – Calem shouted, desperation evident in his voice –

However, the Pokemon couldn't execute the order, as he was suddenly attacked by a Sylveon's Dazzling Gleam and a Mamoswine´s powerful blizzerd.

_ What's… What's the meaning of this? Roserade, use…

A Blaziken, just like the other Pokemon, appeared from apparently nowhere, knocking Roserade with a blaze kick and after that, a flamethrower did the rest.

Calem looked down, his mind unable to process what happened in front of him, he was about to call the three Pokemon to their Poke balls, but suddenly, he realized Ash Ketchum was looking at him, less than a meter apart. He smiled and said:

_ It's over…

_ it is not! I can control any other Pokemon, even yours, I got the technology, I know how to…

And then, the lights of Terminus Cave disappeared, and Ash Ketchum did the same.

 _Now he's sitting out in the night_

 _Looking down upon the lights of Taormina_

 _Sitting out in the night_

 _Looking down upon the lights of Taormina_

A few hours later, imprisoned by Officer Jenny, Calem learned the truth. The lights of Terminus Cave were just illusions, projections created by an invention created by some dude called Clemont, the cloak of invisibility, which hid the presence of Ash Ketchum's friends and allowed them to beat the thief's Pokemon in just a matter of seconds.

Ash never got splattered by the rocks of the cave. That was just another trick, a simple hologram. And Calem fell directly in the trap.

James' grandparent recovered his Pokemon, safe and sound. Clemont and Brock used their knowledge to put them out of Calem's hypnotic trance.

And now, outside his prison cell, Ash Ketchum was looking at him, pity and anger in his dark eyes.

_ You came to mock at me? To tell me how can you always achieve your goals if you have people by your side? – Calem almost spat the words – Don't bother. Tonight, I learned that you are coward; you should have faced me alone, not with backup.

_ I used everything I had in my power to save Serena, that includes my friends, and yes, they've been always there to support me.

_ You really believe that you saved her?

_ What do you mean?

_ Team Flare's bosses may have been captured like me, but they're dozens and dozens of grunts out there who know your name and face… and hers too.

Ash kept silence, even defeated; Calem knew he could throw one last hit to him:

_ As long as you´ll be in Kalos, she'll never be safe.

The Pokemon Trainer couldn't sleep that night, knowing that his enemy was right.

_ What should I do now? – He asked into the depths of the night –

Of course, there was no response, no light of hope for him

Only darkness and uncertainty…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. The Pokepicker's Christmas

Hello guys and Merry Christmas to all of you, wherever you are! Thank you for your kind reviews and your support, here's my present!

Wait…

Happy New Year, I meant!

Wait…

Look at me, a procrastinating writer! A friend told me that the word "Pokepicker" has the sense I wanted to give it, so I hope he's right.

Anyway, why I was away for so long? Well, in the last couple of days I prepared all for my vacations in a couple of weeks (more on the subject in next chapters, I'm not really sure if I can end this Fic before I leave), I fell in love with someone (madly, damn her beauty and her flute skills!) and…

Well, maybe I said too much. On with the story!

14 – The Pokepicker's Christmas

(Song: The Ragpicker's Dream – Mark Knopfler)

 _When Jack Frost came for Christmas_

 _With a brass monkey date_

 _The rail-king and the scarecrow_

 _Hopped a Florida freight_

 _And they blew on their paper cups_

 _And stared through the stream_

 _Then they drank half a bottle_

 _Of Ragpicker's Dream_

Like many other times in his life, Ash Ketchum, in company of his loyal friend Pikachu, faced the sea, while riding the ship that would take the two of them to a new region of the Pokemon World.

However, this time, unlike the others, they weren't returning to Kanto. Ash Ketchum was a "Pokepicker", a boy constantly seeking for adventure and new friends, this time was not the exception, but the reasons for his departure were different.

He didn't want to see all those familiar faces, all of them judging him, all of them asking him the same question:

Why Ash? Why did you leave her? And on the Christmas day?

After all, at the end of the day, did he really have another choice?

He had to return two more times to the depths of Lumiose Cave during the last month. The first one, to explain Officer Jenny what really happened the night he and his friends defeated Calem and saved Serena

The second time was even more painful than the previous one, as he and his Kalosian friends had to say goodbye to Squishy. The Zygarde Core wanted to stay with Bonnie as much as she wanted to, but it was impossible. Now that Team Flare was no longer a threat, the Order Pokemon had to resume his original mission: To restore and maintain the balance of the Kalos region ecosystem.

Ash tried to comfort Bonnie that night in the Pokemon Center, he barely succeeded, but he knew it was because of her efforts and no because something he said. He talked with her of how some things are inevitable, and how sometimes friends have to leave our side, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

She seemed to understand his point, gave him a hug and went to her bedroom to sleep. Something Ash couldn't do knowing that Calem's threat was still hanging over his and Serena's heads.

So, he started to remember… The only thing he could do in a moment like this.

 _Where the whiskey keeps following_

 _Cold pitchers of beer_

 _Me and my associate_

 _Like the clientele here_

 _Get the onions and the 'taters_

 _Rib-eyes on the grill_

 _Toothpicks and luckies_

 _And a coffee refill_

Three months ago, Ash would never thought that he was going to spend Christmas in Kalos, but the day was today, and all his friends were there. Brock, Cilan and Clemont prepared the dinner, the smell of a cooking bird filling the main hall of Lumiose City Gym.

May, Dawn and Bonnie were all over the place, decorating, adding details to walls that were already filled with Christmas motives. The little blonde girl seemed happy to be surrounded by so many people, and Ash taught that would help her to overcome what happened with Squishy.

Iris and Gary were improvising a Pokemon battle, with Max, now taking his first step in the territory of Pokemon training, as the referee. The Kanto native eagerly wanting to battle Iris' powerful Dragonite with his Blastoise, they were doing that for about fifteen minutes now and they were still no sign of who could have won.

Ash Ketchum's interest was somewhere else, however, as he couldn't take his eyes out apart from a certain Performer.

_ Ash… is there something wrong? – a familiar voice asked –

 _As_ _the rail-king lay rocking  
He was leaving the ground  
Then he was flying like Santa Claus  
Over the town _

_Where_ _he came to the window  
Of a house by a stream  
It was a family Christmas  
In the Ragpicker's Dream _

Gym Leaders from all regions gathered there that night too, Clemont even had invited some of the Frontier's brain, much to Ash's chagrin.

_ Is nothing… Anabel – the Trainer answered, without conviction –

_ After all these years, I still can feel other people and Pokemon emotions, you know?

_ And where did that lead you?

_ Well, if you really want to know and is not like I suspect, that you're trying to change the subject, I'll tell you. I joined the International Police a year ago, and now I'm the chief in charge of my own division.

_ What about the Battle Tower?

_ It'll be fine, one of my pupils is the head of the tower now, I know she'll do an excellent work, as for me, they assigned me to the Alola Region UB Task Force

_ What's that?

_ It's a secret, Ash – she answered, smiling – Now, are you gonna tell us what's bugging your mind or not?

_ Us? – The trainer asked, turning around –

 _There_ _were kids at the table  
All aglow in the light  
Music in the wintertime  
Sure carries at night _

_There_ _was turkey and gravy  
Pie and ice cream  
And gifts for each and everyone  
In the Ragpicker's Dream_

Anabel stood up and went to talk to someone else, as Ash took another bite at his sandwich and avoided Misty's stare.

_ You're the most cheerful person I met in my life, and this is the most wonderful time in the year Ash…

_ And?

_ And look at you! You look like someone who was attacked by a horde of Ghost-type Pokemon and lost his soul!

_ I'm… worried

_ About?

He hesitated for a second before given his answer:

_ The future

_ Exactly what part of the future?

_ The part that concerns Serena and I

And so, without even wanting to, Ash spilled everything, after a few minutes, Misty was in shock

_ You should tell her, immediately!

_ Why would I do that?

_ Because Serena is in love with you Ash, and I met her, and I saw the way he looks at you, and I'm pretty sure that if you don't tell her this, she'll find out eventually.

Misty put a hand on his friend's shoulder and finished the conversation:

_ I care about you Ash, we all do. But none of us care for you as much as Serena does. So do yourself a favor and go to her!

Without thinking twice, she pushed himself towards Serena, he apologized and the Performer smiled

_ Ash…?

_ He wants to tell you something! – Misty shouted –

And the Pallet Town trainer gulped.

 _Where_ _the red-eye keeps tumbling  
In our glasses of beer  
Me and my associate  
Like the service in here _

_Here's_ _a ten for your trouble  
You have beautiful hair  
Make the last one two doubles  
It's a cold one out there _

Her figure was brightest than a star, in the darkness of the night or the light of the day her smile was all that he could see, the most beautiful sight, the only thing that made his heart explode, more than any Pokemon battle or challenge in his lifetime.

_ Stop staring at me like that, Ash! – Serena said, starting to laugh –

_ So… Sorry – he said, as a slow wave of music invaded the Gym –

Without thinking, he grabbed Serena by the waist and started dancing. She blushed madly, knowing that all of their friends were watching them.

_ Ash… What are you doing?

He didn't respond, he just wanted to stop time right there, to froze with Serena in his arms forever, but nor Arceus neither Jirachi would even consider to grant him such a wish. There was one hour left until midnight, and the trainer still didn't know what to do…

_ What did you wanted to tell me, Ash? – Serena asked, still dancing –

_ Hmm?

_ Don't ignore me, Ash…

_ I could never do that, my Sweet Serena…

_ Don't try to change the subject either

_ Fine. I have to tell you something really important, but I can't do it right now, so let's wait until midnight, and I tell you then

_ Oh, a mystery! Okay, I'll buy it. It's something like a Christmas present?

_ You could say that… - Ash replied, smiling –

They stayed in the same position, barely moving, as Ash dance style was still the worst, he knew the teasing for his poor performance was about to begin, and he was right

_ Hey, good moves Ashy-boy! – Gary shouted, as some of the presents started to laugh –

_ You want to do something bold, Serena? – The raven haired boy asked –

_ Are you thinking what I'm thinking? – She answered, her eyes gleaming –

He turned around, facing his friend/rival

_ Who wants to see my best move?

_ Come on Ash!

_ Go Ash go! Go Ash go!

_ Here it is!

In a moment, Ash Ketchum grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and made her spin, then lowered her closely to the ground, came closer to her and kiss her in the most passionate possible way. All the presents fell silent for a moment and then started clapping at the sight of the two lovers.

_ Merry Christmas, my Sweet Serena

_ There's still fifteen minutes left, but Merry Christmas, my Knight in Shinning Armor

She never called him that. Ash felt a pinch in his heart, wondering what would happen next…

 _Where_ _the scarecrow and the rail-king  
Have started to dance  
But a nightstick and a billyclub  
Won't give peace a chance _

_Here_ _I think they went thataways  
Your song and dance team  
Heading home for the holidays  
With the Ragpicker's Dream _

Midnight came, and under what could possibly be the largest tree Ash ever saw, the groups gathered together to open presents, some experienced trainers received their first mega stones, some others invitations to take the Battle Frontier challenge. Honor Balls, Ultra Balls and even one or two Master Balls were revealed here and there.

Misty was infuriated when she discovered a pillow in the shape of a Metapod, even more when she found out the present was from Ash. Brock's gift was also some sort of joke: A Love Tester. When the Pewter City native tried it out, the result was "cold fish", they all laughed at that, inluding Joy, his girlfriend.

They share another laugh as May left out a squeak of delight at her new camera; she wondered how Ash could afford all the presents, including Tracey's digital board to perfect his drawings, Max's Captain Gallade action figure and Dawn's new set of accessories.

_ Advantages of came second in the Kalos League – was his response –

An ice cream machine for Iris, a collection of cooking books for Cilan, a new bag for Bonnie, a holographic computer prototype for Clemont (he already owned one, but decided to remain silent and hugged his best friend).

And as for Ash, he received quite a lot of gifts, but he picked one as his favorite:

A new hat from his mom, because she already knew that her son couldn't stay in a place without doing anything, he needed to travel. And she was right, Ash considered this as the night he said goodbye.

He talk in private with Professor Oak and sent all of his Kalos Pokemon to his Lab in Kanto. The elderly man never questioned his motives, but certainly was worried about the Pokemon trainer. However, Ash refused to say what his next move would be.

And then, he went to her, to the grl who captured his heart and never let go of it.

_ Serena

_ Ash?

_ Come with me… - He said, signaling Pikachu to go with them –

 _On_ _his knees like a fighter  
The rail-riding king  
Like a sack of potatoes  
Like a bull in the ring _

_Where_ _the scarecrow falls over  
With a tear in the seam  
Home for the rover  
In the Ragpicker's Dream _

Delia drove them to the place; Ash tried to not worry Serena and hugged her all the way to the Seaport. However, she knew something was definitely off.

Ash's mom left them in the place and Serena wondered why she drove back to Lumiose without saying goodbye. Maybe…

Ash stopped right in front of a ship. A voice echoed in the port, announcing that the ship would be sailing in two minutes.

_ Are you thinking what I'm thinking? – Serena asked, looking at the ship –

_ Maybe… - He replied – But first Serena, your gift

ONE MINUTE TO SAIL!

She received a really small package, spend a few seconds thinking what it could be, when the performer finally unwrapped it, she found out there was still more wrapping, so she tear it apart completely.

Only to find an envelope

_ Ash, come on… she said, without looking at him –

There was no response, but she didn't mind. Finally, she unfolded a piece of paper from inside the envelope.

 _Where_ _the red-eye keeps tumbling  
Like tears in our beer  
Me and my associate  
Like the ambience here _

_Where_ _they cornered two castaways  
In a white flashlight beam  
Merry Christmas and happy days  
In the Ragpicker's Dream_

 **My Sweet Serena:**

 **I knew there was something different about you since I invited you to travel with me. It was the best choice I ever take. I'm so glad of the time we spend together, of all the love you gave me, and all the love I tried to give you back.**

 **Did it feel well? It was nice, or could have been nicer? Was I all you expected or did I disappoint you? The lack of romance, dancing and kissing is a problem, right? Will you forgive me for this? For what I've done?**

 **Will you forgive me for leaving you, my Sweet Serena?**

The girl could not process exactly was she was reading. She didn't know what that meant, and without looking away from the paper, she continued reading:

 **You're in danger, and it's because of me. I may be a hero, but I'm also the reason why Calem attacked you, I would never forgive myself for the pain he caused you, for the pain I caused you. So I have to leave, if Team Flare's grunts will follow me, I don't know.**

 **But you, Clemont and Bonnie will be safe. This is not what I dreamt, this is not what I wanted, but is the reality Serena. I'll miss you like I never missed someone ever in my life.**

 **I never told you this aloud, so I'm sorry for that too.**

 **I love you**

 **And goodbye**

When she comprehended what was happening, the girl felt to the ground, fists filled with anger, but against whom?

Against that trainer that stole her heart, that was taking the easy way out, the one who, like her, had his heart shattered into a million pieces. The one who now surely was thinking I his next adventure, in his new friends, maybe in his new love.

Ash Ketchum, according to Serena, was going to Alola to do the only thing he knew how to do. Being a trainer, a fighter, a seeker of the creatures that inhabit this vast worlds.

Ash Ketchum was going to Alola to be a Pokepicker.

And without her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. One Street Away

Hello and welcome to a new chapter, my fellow amourshippers!

First of all, really like REALLY hard writing a chapter without Ash.

Second of all, there's a few references to death in this chapter (don't worry about those, they're just product of Serena's excessive imagination)

Third of all: Speaking of which… I need your help! Pick an option, the one that you like the most:

A) An Amourshipping Fanfic in a dystopian future, where Serena fights an evil supercomputer in order to save Ash's life, slightly based on the series "Person of Interest", most specifically, the final season.

B) An Amourshipping Fanfic with Ash and Serena trapped on an island full of wild Pokemon, a story written in the style of "Choose your own adventure" books. (The readers can choose between being in Serena or Ash's shoes)

Leave me comments telling me which one you prefer (don't worry about the rules of this site), and at the end of the Fic, the option that gets the most likes wins!

Anyway, on with the story!

15 – One Street Away

(Song: On Every Street – Dire Straits)

Two months had passed since that Christmas night. Ash Ketchum was nowhere to be found, despite all the people that were still trying to reach for him. The boy simply vanished. Worst of all, Serena was so shocked about what transpired that night that she couldn't remember what ship Ash hopped into.

It could be only one out of three: One to Hoenn, other to Johto, and the third one to Alola. Ash never visited that region, Serena knew very well, so she tried to look for him there. A region full of nice people (everyone ready to help her, even no one knew about Ash's whereabouts), new Pokemon (Ash would love that) and even variations of Pokemon from Kanto regions (ideal for someone nostalgic of his home)

However, after three weeks, Serena gave up her hopes, nobody knew him, and nobody has seen him. She faced a large, round building, some sort of institute, but she was extremely tired, and turned around, returning to her home. It was pointless.

Serena knew that his boyfriend was still out there, but after some thinking, she agreed that she couldn't care less about him. After all, he had left, breaking her heart and leaving a hole in her soul that no one could ever fill.

Her friends were surprised by Ash leaving the city so suddenly, and without telling anyone.

Almost anyone, turns out Misty knew about this, but Serena couldn't blame her, the Gym Leader knew his boyfriend as much as she did, and Serena realized Misty was trying to force Ash to confess his plan.

That didn't work, obviously, but then again, Serena didn't care. Clemont tried to track down Ash, but she refused to know his location. A week after his failed investigation in Alola, Serena returned to her home in Vaniville town.

And that's when the nightmares began.

The first night, Serena found herself back at Terminus Cave, and like in reality, Ash came to rescue her, once free from Calem's imprisonment, the raven haired boy kissed her.

And then, without warning, he pierced her heart with a dagger.

Serena woke up; afraid of someone who she never knew could be afraid of:

She was afraid of Ash, and of whatever spell he had put in her fragile heart.

 _There's gotta be a record of you someplace_ _  
You gotta be on somebody's books_

In her dreams, she was looking for him. He was in danger, facing countless enemies with only Pikachu by its side. He would be defeated for sure! And who knew what Team Flare's grunts could do to him now that his bosses weren't around anymore?.

He could be beaten up to death, or roasted by a flamethrower, maybe frozen for all the eternity, perhaps a group of Manectric would shock him, stopping his heart. And in a second, Ash Ketchum would be dead.

Worst of all, Serena would never found out what happened to him.

And in that moment, the second night she dreamt about Ash, she woke up screaming, her mother rushed to her room and tried to calm her down, asking her what was wrong.

But Serena didn't answer. She dreamt about Ash, but she couldn't care less for him.

Or could she?

 _The lowdown - a picture of your face  
Your injured looks  
The sacred and profane  
The pleasure and the pain_

The third night, however, Ash was nowhere to be found in Serena's dream. That night, she dreamt of Ash's Pokemon. Truth be told, if he was so sure that Team Flare was looking for him, why he left his Kalos Pokemon with Professor Oak?

Serena woke up, having a revelation:

Ash wasn't only protecting her, but his Pokemon too, and the only reason why Pikachu was with him was because the little yellow rodent was his first partner.

So she thought about the whole matter again, Ash left to some corner of the world, far from his Pokemon, his friend, his girlfriend, scared of Team Flare's grunts and the chance that one of them could hurt his friends.

"That doesn't make any sense" – Serena said to herself, convinced with the fact that an ambush or a surprise attack couldn't be something that a trainer brave and bold as Ash Ketchum would be afraid of –

 _Somewhere your fingerprints remain concrete  
And it's your face I'm looking for on every street  
_

I MISS Y-

Serena deleted the message. No, she didn't miss Ash at all, well, maybe a little, but…

Why? Why did he leave? Only because he wanted to protect her? From where Ash got the idea that Team Flare was going after him? After all, Serena talked to May and Dawn, the two girls accompanied Ash before, during and after he successfully took down Teams Magma, Aqua and Galactic.

And some of the grunts of those teams had escaped after the final confrontations. And they never targeted the responsible, nor Ash, neither his friends.

So, what was the truth?

 _A ladykiller - regulation tattoo  
Silver spurs on his heels_

_ Don't worry Serena, I'll keep your secret – Clemont said, typing furiously in his computer – But let me ask you something, why don't you want anyone to find out about this?

_ I'm… - after so many months of knowing Clemont, saying this was difficult for Serena – I'm afraid

_ Of what?

_ What if Ash has another life? Another love, maybe?

_ That's ridiculous…

_ I know, but…

_ And that's not the real reason why you´re afraid

That was not a question, but a statement. However, Serena remained silent, Clemont promised results in the next few hours, so she went for a walk.

Lumiose City was filled with people and lights that night, everywhere she could see, there were couples holding hands and smiling at each other.

She missed that. His smile, his nervousness, his lack of dancing skills, and his ability to say something cheesy and turn it into a beautiful poem.

Misty and the rest of the girls had told her that. Ash never acted that way, with neither of them. Serena had the privilege to meet the best version of Ash Ketchum.

Surrounded by people that night, Serena felt really alone. She hated to admit it, but even if Ash had broke her heart, she still missed him, unlike what happened when she broke up with Calem.

She then realized something. The idea of Team Flare pursuing Ash, that had to come from somewhere… or rather someone.

And when she connected the pieces, the performer started to run as fast as she could…

 _Says - what can I tell you, as I'm standing next to you  
She threw herself under my wheels  
Oh it's a dangerous road  
And a hazardous load_

The inventor tried for hours and hours, but there was no signal of Ash anywhere, his cell phone was off and disconnected since the moment he abandoned Kalos, and as for face recognition, Clemont's program to detect the trainer blew off.

Literally, it caused overheating and blew up his computer.

Still, there had to be a way, something he didn't think about, Ash always said that there was a Plan B for every situation, so the blonde simply took a deep breath and started typing again, this time in a new computer….

 _And the fireworks over liberty explode in the heat  
And it's your face I'm looking for on every street_

_ I hate to admit it, but that boy made my daughter smile like no one ever could, she was happy just with seeing him, and I got stuck in the past, and never accepted that my little Serena had grew up.

_ It's the more difficult part of be a mother – Delia responded with a sad smile, at the other side of the line – Knowing that our children are not so little anymore.

_ This is my fault… - Grace admitted –

_ How it could be?

_ I'm the one who told Ash to stay away from Serena, I was so worried about her that I immediately think that her kidnapping was Ash's fault. Now he's gone, and I don't have the heart to tell my daughter is because of me.

Delia closed her eyes for a second.

_ It's my fault Grace, not yours

_ What do you mean?

_ I'm his mother… Do you think I don't know where my only son is?

At the other side, Grace could only gasp at the revelation

 _A three-chord symphony crashes into space  
The moon is hanging upside down_

_ He left because of you – Serena spited at Calem, still in his cell –

_ So I heard and as a matter of fact, I'm glad, that means you have seen his true colors. He abandoned you

_ Because you told him all that lies!

_ That's the point, that wasn't a lie, Team Flare is still out there. They will get my bosses out of jail soon and eventually, they will come for me

_ What? You think you are important to them? – Serena retorted –

_ As much as any other asset. I know they will come, and together we will make Team Flare great again!

_ I wouldn't be so sure about that – Officer Jenny interrupted – Serena, come with me please.

The performer obeyed, and a few minutes later, all that she wanted to do was to punch Calem through a wall. Turns out in the last couple of months, Team Flare's remaining agents have been found, detained and restricted in different cities all over Kalos.

_ They are not a threat anymore, but Calem doesn't know that – Jenny explained – He's delusional

_ Ash doesn't know about this either

_ I heard what happened, and I'm sorry, if there's anything we can do…

In that moment, Serena's phone rang.

(2) New Messages

From: Clemont

"I'm sorry Serena, I tried everything, but I don't know where Ash is"

Serena's heart dropped, even more when she read the next message:

From: Mom

"I can tell you where Ash is Serena, but it's entirely up to you…"

_ As I was saying Serena, if there's anything we can…

_ That won't be necessary, but can I see Calem again?

_ Sure, follow me

_ I need to do something first – Serena said, calling her mother – Mom, it's me. I'm all ears…

 _I don't know why it is I'm still on the case  
It's a ravenous town_

Delia knew his son was a good person, but she didn't understood why three nights before Christmas he asked her and Professor Oak to find a place for him. He needed a new beginning and he didn't wanted to be questioned about the reasons why he was doing this.

Oak then suggested the Pokemon School in the Alola Region, and Delia supposed that when his son talked about a "new beginning" he was referring to him and Serena, of course.

She couldn't be more wrong. And after the worst happened, she didn't have the heart to tell the performer the truth. Ash made her promise that she wouldn't tell anything to anyone, but her tongue slipped and Grace found out.

"Maybe…" she thought that night "Maybe this is for the best"

 _And you still refuse to be traced  
Seems to me such a waste_

Calem opened his eyes to see Serena in front of his cell once again.

_ So, what Officer Jenny told you that was so urgent?

No response

_ Oh, come on ice maiden… Is about Ash?

Silence

_ You finally decided to leave him?

Nothing

_ Are you considering coming back to me?

Still nothing

_ Say something! – Calem shouted, losing his temper and facing Serena through the bars of his cell, their faces separated by centimeters –

Serena took her chance and punched him straight in the nose with as much force as she could; Calem fell back, grabbing his nose, which started to drip blood. Serena cleaned her hand, and without saying another word, left the building.

 _And every victory has a taste that's bittersweet  
And it's your face I'm looking for on every street_

Once out, she didn't know what to do, so she considered her options. Maybe Ash picked that destiny because he really doesn't wanted to see her anymore, what if the trainer really knew that Team Flare was no longer a threat? That would make sense, considering his left all his Pokemon in Oak's Lab.

Whatever was the case, Serena needed to know what was on his mind. If this was really the end, she needed closure, and if this was just a misunderstanding, he needed to beat the living hell out of Ash.

One street away. Serena searched for his love in the Alola Region, but she gave up, she could have walked directly to the place and knock the door!

One street away. That was all the distance between her and the Pokemon School, when she decided she couldn't keep going and returned to Kalos. But that was the past, so the performer put a big smile, trusting in the future, and said to herself:

_ Alola, here we go again…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Finale - The Way It Always Ends

Hello again guys!

As always, thanks for your kindly reviews (If you got suggestions about the way the story can go from this point, they're appreciated and welcome)

January 15th, that's when my vacations in the lovely city of Mar del Plata starts, so no updates until I'm back! (And, considering I'll have to keep up with The Librarians once I return no new updates until February 5th at least)

By the way, you should totally watch that show, there's a 50% chance I'll write a crossover between that series and Pokemon.

So, here it is, final chapter of this Fic, but the story doesn't end here, a sequel is already being written, don't worry, check my profile and you will find out how many things I got prepared for my return!

One last thank you: This Final chapter is dedicated to my inspiration, Mr. Mark Knopfler. Enjoy!

Finale – The Way It Always Ends

(Song: The Way It Always Starts – Gerry Rafferty and Mark Knopfler)

 _It gets so dark before the dawn  
That's when it gets to me  
Before the city symphony of taxi horns_

\- Not again! – Ash screamed, waking up suddenly –

\- Pika! Pikachu!

His little friend woke up immediately and went to calm him down quickly, Rotom started a little emergency alarm, but it was useless, Kukui and Rowlet were already in front of the trainer

\- Ash… What's wrong? – The professor asked –

\- Nothing… - Ash hesitated –

\- It can't be nothing Ash, it's the third time you have a nightmare tonight, and it happened every night since last week…

\- Week and two days! – Rotom chirped, correcting him –

\- I'm fine, I promise, it's just…

Ash looked to the window, into the starry night, a tear escaped his eyes and he turned his back to his friends, trying not to cry anymore

\- It's just I miss her – He said to himself –

\- Try to rest Ash, tomorrow will be a new day

Once he realized his student was sleep again, Kukui completed:

\- And a new chance to find out what's happening to you…

 _That's the way it always starts,  
Sitting here and waiting on the beating of my heart._

\- Hello class! – Kukui saluted his students –

\- Hello Professor!

\- We'll have a very important lesson today. As you can imagine, for scientists and researchers like me, the strangest Pokemon type to study, is the psychic type, so today we're going to see them in action. One of them specifically, Musharna, come out now!

\- Mu…!

The Drowsing Pokemon approached the students, as Kukui explained:

\- For a better study of this Pokemon abilities, I'm gonna need a volunteer, it'll only for a few minutes and you'll be completely fine, I assure you. So, who's up to the test?

\- Count me in! – Mallow said happily –

In a matter of seconds, Musharna used Hypnosis on the green haired girl, putting her to sleep in an instant. After that, the creature hovered over her head, absorbing her dreams and displaying them in a cloud of pink mist.

After that, Mallow (the real one) started to laugh, while the "dream Mallow" was cooking, accompanied by Lillie. Both of them seemed happy to be there, mixing ingredients here and there. Nobody seemed to notice, but the real Lillie blushed at the sight of her friend's dream.

\- Very well Musharna, that's enough!

Mallow yawned, waking up slowly, none of his classmates said anything about her dream, and she didn't ask.

\- Now – Kukui continued – Who's next? What about you, Ash?

\- Me? I don't think is a good idea…

However, his protests were useless, as Kukui commanded:

\- Musharna, hypnosis!

In the course of the last week, Ash's sleeping problems had been a constant, even at the school. He had lost that spark in his eyes, that desire for adventure, for discovering, was surprisingly gone.

Mallow suggested some warm Mu-Mu milk for him, Lillie shared the idea; Lana had the hypothesis that the water of the coast could be good for his problem, Kiawe had the idea that mixing a few herbs and berries should do the trick, and Sophocles, always with an extreme option, was willing to prove a shock therapy.

Ash didn't tell them, but his problem wasn't the lack of sleep, and that day, looking at Musharna's pink mist, the group found out what was wrong with him.

He was in a beach, alone, not even Pikachu at his side. However, he seemed happy, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and he couldn't stop to look at the sea

\- Is he waiting for someone? – Kiawe asked to no one in particular –

His suspicions were confirmed when a few seconds later, and out of nothing, Serena appeared right in front of Ash. She thanked him for the flowers and gave him a long kiss, shocking the witnesses of Ash's fantasy.

In the real world, the trainer started to feel uncomfortable.

\- Escape… - he murmured – We need to escape…

And that's exactly what he and the Dream Serena started to do, they ran away from a shadow, a shadow that changed forms as it got closer to them. First, it was a group of people, then, a Gyarados, then a figure with spiky hair, and finally, the symbol of a flame, that turned into a fire, burning everything around the couple.

Ash pushed Serena away from the danger, and out of his sight, he could still hear her beautiful voice, pleading him for be back at her side, but in that moment…

\- Not again! – Ash woke up, screaming like every night –

His friends surrounded him, each one with the same question for him. Knowing he couldn't keep his secret any longer, Ash started to tell his story in Kalos

 _Last night I thought I heard my name  
Well it was too dark to see, but it had to be,  
The voice was just the same_

\- And that's why I had to leave her… - Ash ended his tale with a sad smile –

\- You had to protect her – Kiawe commented –

Ash nodded silently.

\- But… Why can't you go back to Kalos? – Sophocles questioned – After all, you have lots of friends, you can make contact with the Police, you can protect her in lots of other ways

\- I'm not sure if it's worth the risk – Ash replied – And I don't want to talk about that anymore…

After saying that, the trainer stood up, and without another word, left the room, and exited the building as Komala rang the bell.

\- It doesn't make any sense… - Lillie thought aloud –

\- What do you mean? – Lana questioned –

\- If Ash left Kalos because he felt pursued - The blonde continued – then why is with us now? Wouldn't that…

\- Wouldn't that put us in danger? – Kiawe completed -

Silence felt after that revelation. Despite not knowing him so well, all of Ash's new friends could agree that his intentions weren't bad, and he didn't meant any harm. For anyone.

There was something more behind all that. And they needed to find out what it was.

 _That's the way it always starts,  
Sitting here and waiting on the beating of my heart._

Ash spent the rest of that day out in the city, talking to lots of people, but not really listening to them, going to many different places, but with no specific destination, even the sight of beautiful, strange and wild Pokemon didn't catch his eye this time.

Why he was there? What was the point of all this?

\- It's for Serena – he reminded himself – You're doing this for her, and for everyone else you met, you can't go back to Kalos, neither to Kanto, you can't go back to any place where people you care for lives, you can't put them in jeopardy.

I could be with Serena now, and we could be really happy in a place like this. But she needs to be safe, but I need her, but she…

\- Arghhhh! – Ash screamed loudly, the pain in his head was unbearable –

A second after, a voice interrupted his train of thought:

\- Can I sit? – Kiawe asked –

 _So tell me why should it have to be this way  
Why can't it be all right,  
Why can't I sleep at night?_

\- Sure…

\- I'll be straight with you Ash – His friend began – Why are you exactly here?

\- Because Serena needs to…

\- No – Kiawe interjected – That can't be it

\- But it is!

\- At least you explained that to her?

\- I wrote her a letter

\- You think that's enough?

\- Nothing will be enough for her Kiawe. Not even me, I'm not good for her, I'm filled with doubts, I've been travelling for as long as I can remember, and despite I never had this feelings for anyone what her, this is the way it always ends

\- What do you mean?

\- I leave them, I met all this awesome people and I leave them, I call them often, sometimes I met with them for a couple of days again, but, it always ends the same

\- Every person has a path to follow on this planet Ash; you can't blame yourself for that, everything needs to change

\- Why?

\- Answer me first, and I'll only ask this once again: Why are you here?

\- Because I'm afraid of what could happen to her

\- No. That's not true either. Why didn't you returned home?

\- I was going home! I was going home when I started to feel different about Serena, and now I can't take her off my head! I can't return to Kanto, or any other region, because a lot of people I know live there, and I can't stand it!

\- What you can't stand?

\- The guilt! The fact that everyone will blame me for leaving Serena! Only because I'm scared!

\- Of what? – Kiawe demanded –

\- Of not being good enough for her! It wasn't because of Team Flare! I would never be afraid of that! I…

\- You what? Don't stop there! Keep going!

 _Why should it have to be this way?  
Why must there be this price to pay?_

Ash felt silent, and so did Kiawe. After a few minutes, the raven haired trainer asked:

\- Why do you care so much? About me and Serena, I mean…

\- Because I'm like you Ash. A couple of months ago, there was a dance in my school, Mallow invited me, I panicked and said no

\- You? – Ash questioned, dumbfounded – You panicked?

\- Yes, I did… And because of my rejection, she left this region, and it was the worst mistake of my life

The fire type trainer got up and put a hand in Ash's shoulder

\- I don't want you to make that same mistake, you get that? And I believe you have a lot to think about Ash… I hope you make the right choice

Ash looked at the sea and sighed. Maybe his new friend was right…

 _Now all the streets are dark and bare,  
Oh, if you can live in this town,  
And stick around, you can live anywhere_

But in reality, it didn't matter. After all, how Serena could forgive him? Ash needed to move on; there had been almost three weeks since he left Kalos. But things didn't go back to normal.

He started to see her. From the balcony of the school, she saw a figure one day, a girl with short, blonde hair. Time stopped right in that moment, he felt tempted to jump to the ground and run towards her.

But he blinked, and in a second, the vision was gone. He consulted the matter with Sophocles, who told him that the guilt he was feeling was starting to take over his own body.

\- You need to see her again – He said – For good or bad, you need closure Ash…

\- Closure?

\- You need to tell her why you leave her, and you have to be honest with her

Ash looked outside; to the place he thought Serena was a moment ago…

\- I'm not even sure why I left… - He murmured –

 _That's the way it always starts,  
Sitting here and waiting on the beating of my heart._

\- That's the way it always ends – Ash said –

\- Again with it – Lillie complained – What does that even mean?

\- It means Serena and I can't be together because…

\- Because? – Lana questioned –

\- I doubt you even understand

\- Why do you think the three of us are in front of you? – Mallow asked –

Ash replied with a soft: "I don't know"

\- Pretend we're Serena, what would you tell her?

\- I'm sorry?

\- Don't be doubtful – Lillie said –

\- Why not?

\- Because I'm sure that she felt in love with the same Ash we met. A confident, decided, experienced trainer – she replied – And she doesn't want to see you like a coward who can't even explain himself

\- Then… I'd tell her that I'm sorry for leaving her

\- Why did you leave her? And Tapu Koko protect you if you said "because I wanted to protect you" – Mallow intervened –

\- Because I'm scared

\- Of what?

Ash felt silent

\- OF WHAT? – His three friends shouted –

\- Of hurt her! I don't want to hurt her! I know that, in time, will have to face a new threat, a new enemy, and she could get hurt, just like what happened with Calem, and if she gets hurt or… worse, I will never forgive myself

\- So let me get this straight – Mallow concealed – You didn't wanted to hurt her physically, so you hurt her by leaving

\- It's not the same type of pain

\- Of course it's not – The green haired girl didn't agreed – It's worse, it's the worst kind of pain a girl could feel, especially if she's in love

\- Wow thanks – Ash said ironically – You made me feel better

\- Our job – Lana interrupted – it's not to make you feel better, it's to make you understand why what you've done it's wrong, and why you should fix it

\- Okay, then how I do it?

\- I never said we'll show you how, I said why – Lana repeated – At least tell me Ash, do you understand what we're trying to say?

\- I... think so

When he left and the weeks after that, Ash's mind was a labyrinth, he didn't wanted to hurt Serena, he needed her by his side, but he needed to leave her, he knew she would suffer by not being with him, but he never thought she would suffer so much, so that was what it was wrong. Leave her.

But now he just couldn't show up in Kalos again and ask for her forgiveness, now could he? That would be hypocrite, and Serena didn't deserve that.

\- I need to talk to her – He said to no one in particular –

\- Finally! – Lana chirped happily – Now come with us

\- To… To where? – Ash questioned, while he was being dragged away –

\- To the beach, naturally. We're going to take the Lapras, we'll go to Kalos, and you'll be reunited with your girlfriend!

Ash gulped. That sounded like a really bad prepared plan…

 _So tell me why should it have to be this way  
Why can't it be all right,  
Why can't I sleep at night?_

The coast was clear as the day; the forecast predicted that it would stay like that for the next seven hours (time required for the journey to Kalos). Ash was at the end of the dock, a Lapras right in front of him, waiting….

\- I have another question

\- What is this time? – Kukui questioned, he went with his class to say goodbye to Ash, promising they would wait for his return after his "mission" was done –

\- What if she wants me to stay there?

\- Then you stay there, she's your priority – Kiawe answered, everyone agreed –

\- What if she wants to come here with me?

\- Then both of you come – Sophocles replied, annoyed by the dumb question –

\- And she can stay with me in the mansion – Lillie commented –

\- I see…

Kukui detected the somehow depressed tone in the voice of his student and added:

\- I can always make some more room in the house, you know, if you and your girlfriend want to spend more time together…

\- Professor!

\- What? Obviously you love her Ash, you'll need quality time!

The raven haired boy was embarrassed by that last comment, but he shrugged off and said:

\- What about the future?

\- Why the future would be a problem? – Mallow complained –

 _Why should it have to be this way?  
Why must there be this price to pay?_

\- What if this doesn't work? Or if works for a little, and then just…

A voice no one except Ash heard before commented:

\- Do you really have to ask that?

Everyone turned around to see a short haired girl with a huge grin on her face. Kiawe could see the fire in her eyes, Sophocles noticed the smirk of wit in her face, Mallow could have swear she smelled a hint of Fairy perfume near this girl, Lana saw her posture and immediately knew they were in front of a strong, confident girl, and Lillie fix her eyes on her blue ribbon, the one that Ash said so many times he gave to his girlfriend.

And everyone there could agree that there was more than one reason why Ash loved Serena so much. In the next seconds, she made her way towards the boy of her dreams and looked straight in his eyes.

And then, she slapped him.

Hard

So hard he lost balance, Pikachu, who was perched in Ash's shoulder, hopped away in time, but the trainer couldn't react in time, and he ended in the water, he came to the surface a second later, his cheeks red for two different reasons, and asked:

\- Why was that?

\- For leaving me. I came here to demand you an explanation Ash

\- I'm sor…

\- Stop. I already hear it, and believe me, if the worst come to pass, whatever it is, I want to be with you, with nobody else, just you…

\- But…

He couldn't say anything else, without caring about her clothes; Serena jumped to the water, came out and hugged his boyfriend. Ash's classmates (and Serena's as she was going to register in the Pokemon School the very next day) looked at them from above, smiling

\- Whatever the future has in store for us, Ash…. – Serena said, kissing him – I want to share it with you- I will be with you no matter what, because we belong together.

And that's the story of how Ash Ketchum, the densest Pokemon Trainer in the whole world, and the luckiest one you will ever know about, finally went home.

THE END

(For now…)


End file.
